Ed, Edd n Eddy: A Final Fantasy
by Redterror
Summary: It's been long ago since the 'Hero' was chosen from Peach Creek, however it wasn't meant to be. A mysterious force whisked him away, and now another force seeks out three young friends who have no choice but to seek out the 'Hero' and enter a new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Ed, Edd n Eddy: A Final Fantasy

Chapter 1

(A/N: I have decided to rewrite this fan fiction, as I thought that my original version wasn't good enough. So, without further ado, here we go!)

It was a wonderful afternoon in this simple setting, a small cul-de-sac filled with many cheerful and excited kids playing their favourite games or chilling out. Jonny was with his 'friend' Plank, although one has to wonder whether baldy here is mentally unstable or if Plank actually is real, but hey we'll let him have his fun. Meanwhile, Kevin and Rolf were having a hotly contested arm wrestling match, whilst Nazz stood by the sidelines cheering Kevin on. Finally, Jimmy and Sarah were playing together, more specifically their dollies. However, whilst these kids were roaming about having fun, three meddlesome kids were scouring the junkyard...

"ED!" A loud, irate voice called. A small, stumpy little boy with pink skin and three hairs stood firmly whilst folding his arms impatiently. He wore a pink scowl, and donned a yellow shirt with a red stripe going across it, blue jeans and red shoes, "Find anything yet?"

"Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole..." a tall boy with his hair in a buzz cut chanted determinedly, digging through piles of trash. His name was Ed.

"Now now Eddy." Another boy scolded, wagging his finger at Eddy. He wore a red shirt, purple shorts, black knee length socks and simple black socks. His name was Edd, otherwise known as...

"Shut it Double D, you're supposed to be finding treasure, remember?" Eddy questioned vehemently, his patience waning "We've been in this stinking dump all day!"

"Don't you take up that tone with me mister!" Double D bounced back, frowning "If I recall, it was your idea to look in the first place." Soon, a rumbling had occurred in the junk yard, but nowhere else. It rumbled so hard that the two Eds fell to their bottoms.

"Whoa!" Eddy exclaimed, as the rumbling stopped "What was that?" Suddenly, a blue circular object had appeared out of thin air, appearing in front of both Eddy and Double D. It began to pulsate fiercely, the duo beginning to look distressed. Ed, meanwhile, had appeared behind his friends as he smiled dumbly.

"HEYA!" Ed shouted loudly, causing both Eddy and Edd to jump to their feet in absolute shock. Eddy growled at his friend, waving his fist at him.

"What are ya tryin' to do Ed? Give me a heart attack?" Eddy roared.

"SILENCE!" The three looked at the source of the voice, eyeing the sphere shaped object. It stopped pulsating now, but still levitated. The voice was sort of deep "Now listen, ahem... long ago-"

"Why should we listen to you?" Eddy questioned defiantly, turning his nose up at the sphere. Suddenly, a flash of thunder had struck Eddy, electrocuting him "YEOWWCH!"

"That's why!" The sphere replied, as Eddy merely grumbled to himself.

"Pardon me mister sphere, you seem to be an intelligent sentient being, would you mind telling us your motive for being in our miniscule cul-de-sac?" Double D asked.

"Why of course." The sphere replied "I am not of this world, I am the extended will of a being who wished to contact the members of this world, and he chose this place."

"Why?" Ed asked, scratching his head "Is he Evil Tim?" Double D slapped his forehead, whilst Eddy merely chuckled under his breath.

"I am not evil, nor is my name Tim," The sphere replied "I am the extension of a fayth, who sought after the denizens of this world."

"Why though?" Eddy asked, slightly interested.

"There was a time, ten years ago, when you three were but a mere three years old when a future hero was chosen from this very spot." The sphere replied "He was but a year older than you three, yet a mysterious force chose him to do its bidding."

"And what is our objective?" Double D asked, frowning "Are we 'future heroes'? Are we meant to save the world?"

"WHAT? SAVE THE WORLD?" Eddy questioned, biting his fingernails quickly. Ed was paying a lot more attention when he heard 'heroes' "I'M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE!"

"Heroes? Ooh ooh can I be a hero?" Ed asked, clasping his arms together in a pleading manner "Pretty please?"

"Your fate is not yours to choose." The sphere replied adamantly "The future hero was taken when he was but a year older than you, at a time when it was not meant to be..."

"You mean... he was abducted?" Double D pondered, a sad expression appearing across his face "Oh my, what can we do...?"

"You must accept your fate; you must enter a new chapter into your story." The sphere stated "You must enter a new world, you must find this hero, and you MUST find the cause for his disappearance." Eddy growled suddenly, pointing at the sphere.

"You can't just drop us in a freaky new place, that ain't fair! Why can't Rolf do it?" Eddy questioned, "He's as strong as dumbo over here!" The sphere let out a roar, as it began to pulsate wildly again, but this time a flash of light was beginning to shine.

"Have faith, trio of fate..." The sphere murmured, as the light began to shine brighter.

"Ngh!" The Eds grunted, as the light began to become unbearable. Suddenly the light stopped, the Eds were gone, and the sphere disappeared without a trace. And then it began, the Eds entered a new chapter in their lives, one of heroics and bravery and adventure...

Xxx

"What?"

"Who are they?"

"Did they fall out of the sky?" A crowd of people lingered around three laid out figures, unconscious. A young man with short blond hair and blue eyes emerged through the crowd. He wore a yellow sleeveless shirt, with a shoulder strap and red ornaments covering his left shoulder and arm respectively, as well as having a forearm guard coloured a murky green. He wore black gloves, black shorts with the rights side being longer than the short side, with the longer side having an interesting logo. He had another piece of clothing similar to a vest coloured black, which was strapped by a black leather belt with a sliver chain going down it. He wore a necklace, which had the same style as the logo on his shorts, and he wore yellow and black shoes.

"Tidus, are they okay?" A little boy from the crowd asked.

"I don't know..." Tidus muttered "Can you guys just get out of here, so I can get these guys in shape?" The crowd merely grumbled quietly to each other, as each and every member eventually scurried off. Tidus knelt next to Eddy, before sighing. Suddenly, Ed had begun to shift, regaining consciousness. Then, finally awake, Ed had sat upright. Yawning and stretching his arms, he failed to notice the fact that Tidus was staring right at him or the fact that he was truly in another world.

"Oh boy, I love buttered toast!" Ed exclaimed excitedly, as he looked around his surroundings. He noticed something was wrong with this setting: firstly he wasn't in his room, and secondly... "AAAHHH!" Ed jumped to his feet, running around helplessly in circles. His cry also woke up Double D and Eddy, immediately alert.

"But mom, I don't wanna go to school..." Eddy moaned deliriously. Tidus merely looked on, confused. Double D however, knew exactly what was going on.

"No... Eddy, we're..." Double D mumbled, shaking his friend.

"What Double D?" Eddy asked, before looking at Tidus "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Tidus asked, scratching his head confusedly.

"Eddy, Double D! It came true!" Ed shouted, shuffling excitedly on his feet "We get to be heroes!" Eddy suddenly perked up.

"WHAT?" Eddy exclaimed in a surprised manner, "That stupid sphere was telling the truth!"

"Calm yourselves gentlemen!" Double D said, turning to Tidus as well "May you tell us dear stranger, where are we?" Tidus cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Zanarkand." Tidus replied "Come with me, let me show you."

Xxx

"Whoa, pretty snazzy place ya live in Tidus!" Eddy remarked. Tidus just smirked, walking along the highway. The entire road was surrounded by street lamps and skyscrapers, yet there were no cars or any other sort of vehicles whatsoever. The quartet suddenly came across a billboard which flickered with the image of a man with long hair and tanned skin.

"What are you laughing at old man?" Tidus asked, before scowling at the image.

"Why, what's wrong?" Double D asked, but Tidus just ignored him, walking onwards. They kept walking across the road. During the walk, a man's voice was heard, reminiscence the death of a man named Jecht. He told of how this man was the best blitzball player ever, and how it was probably the worst day ever when he went away at sea, that even his father had cried. He then talked about his son, who was also a great player and played for the same team as his dad: the Zanarkand Abes. He then talked about how the match was about to commence and was excited for the match.

"Who's Jecht?" Eddy asked, scratching his head.

"An idiot, that's what." Tidus replied coldly, walking towards the blitzball stadium. It was massive, however it was surrounded by many people, which caused Tidus to struggle through the crowd "Hey, let me through!" Tidus muscled his way through the excited crowd, however before he could get through the gate he was pulled "Let me go!" He broke free, before running into the stadium. The Eds merely waited within the crowd, confused by all the excitement.

"Do you think it's the Blitzball match?" Double D asked. The Eds merely shrugged, as the fans continued to become excited. It wasn't until a few minutes later when everyone was let inside of the stadium to sit on their seats that the electricity began to form inside of a sphere shaped object and begun to form a sphere of water. The stadium roof had opened up, as more people were let inside to watch the game. The Eds merely stood outside of the stadium, as they got pushed around by the fans.

"Hey! Watch it!" Eddy shouted, waving his fist at everyone. The three Eds could hear cheering so loud, that it could have been heard from halfway across the world. Suddenly, the massive sphere of water was formed, the cheering becoming ever so louder it was deafening.

"Whoa..." Ed murmured excitedly, as did Double D and Eddy. It was a grand spectacle to behold, meanwhile, in another area of Zanarkand stood a man wearing a red cloak with shoulder pads. He wore a black shirt and black trousers, and also donned a leather glove on his right hand which went just above his fore arms and wore grey shoes, holding a large jug of sake in his right hand as he stared out into the distance through his sunglasses, obscuring his scarred right eye. In the large space of water, a large object began to rise out of the water, like a big blob. It looked like a wave was coming, as the large beast from within looked to reveal itself.

"Hmph." The man in red said, drinking his sake. Meanwhile, the Eds tried to get inside, but the two guards at the gate stopped them as they didn't have any tickets. They then heard 'oohs' and 'aahs' and looked upwards, and funnily enough they saw Tidus in the air.

"Oh no, Tidus!" Double D exclaimed, as blasts of energy were fired from an unknown angle, destroying most of the stadium and also the buildings of Zanarkand. Many parts of the stadium began to crumble, many people tried to scramble, Tidus was landed onto the side of the roads, but fell to his doom... or so he though. He landed near the rubble of the stadium; he saw the three Eds unconscious next to each other.

"Guys, wake up!" Tidus screamed, running towards them. He shook all three, who stirred slowly.

"Mommy?" Eddy asked, squinting.

"You wish, come on let's go!" Tidus exclaimed, as he dashed away quickly. The Eds got up, following him. They saw the same man in red, how he got there so quickly would be beyond them.

"Auron!" Tidus shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you..." Auron replied, walking away slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Tidus questioned, running towards him. The Eds had quickly followed Tidus and Auron so that they wouldn't be left alone. Tidus was quickly running across the crumbling roads before stopping suddenly, surrounded by many panicking people who also tried to escape their own fate. The Eds caught up to him, as they managed to catch their own breaths.

"Hey, wait up..." Eddy muttered, however Tidus ignored him. He noticed a small boy wearing a hood over his head as there was suddenly a flash of light.

"Huh?" Tidus asked, seeing the boy. All of time had stopped around the two, even the Eds were stopped in time. It was only Tidus and the mystery boy "You again?"

"It begins." The boy said, staring at Tidus. He looked confused, almost... afraid. But the boy looked at him with an assuring look "Don't cry." Suddenly a flash of light appeared again and time resumed, the Eds were back in their usual positions.

"Hey Tidus, Auron's this way!" Eddy exclaimed, running towards Auron. Ed also ran after Auron, whilst Double D and Tidus attempted to rush for them.

"Hey, wait!" Double D and Tidus shouted, chasing after them. Tidus caught up to Auron, tugging onto his arm.

"No, not this way!" Tidus beckoned.

"Look." Auron said, motioning towards the dark sky. Both the Eds and Tidus turned around to face the monstrosity, enclosed inside of a massive sphere of water. Tidus gasped, the Eds began to look pale and shivered with fear.

"W-w-what is t-t-that?" Double D questioned, pointing up at the sky, as weird pod like creatures were propelled from the giant monster.

"We called it 'Sin'." Auron coolly replied.

"Sin?" Eddy asked, holding tightly onto his head "I'm too young to die!" The weird pod creatures had finally surrounded the group, appearing both in front and behind them, before forming into funny looking monsters. Tidus, seeing the three young boys clearly afraid, stepped up to try and punch the monsters. However, they easily stepped out of the way, as Tidus merely stumbled to the ground.

"Take it!" Auron said, holding out a red sword with one hand "It's from Jecht."

"My old man?" Tidus asked, standing up and grabbing the sword with one hand, struggling and forcing himself to use it with both hands. Tried to swing at the monsters again with his sword, but once again the monsters evaded him and his inexperience caused him to fall on his backside once again. He stood up once again, holding his sword out by his side with both hands. Auron had his katana over his shoulder.

"I hope you know how to use it." Auron said, with Tidus replying with a simple nod. The Eds were a little less scared now; they could just follow these guys with swords now.

"Hey what about us?" Eddy questioned "We are the chosen ones!" Auron merely let out a loud short 'ha'.

"But this not your story, not yet. You must wait your turn." Auron replied simply, as Eddy merely growled. But Double D almost looked relieved 'I'm glad I don't have to spill any blood...' Double D thought, glancing at the two swordsmen.

"These ones don't matter, we cut through!" Auron explained, running at the monsters and cutting through them. Tidus did the same, swinging his sword with more sharpness as he did minutes ago, which allowed the Eds to run through whilst the other pods had begun to reveal their true forms. The group had gotten clear, but suddenly more strange pod creatures appeared in front of the party and behind them.

"AAH, WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Eddy screamed, hiding behind Ed as the pod creatures had began to form again.

"Don't bother with them all, just cut the ones that matter and run." Auron instructed, as one of the monsters opened up its wings. It then fired a few projectiles at Auron, who deflected them all with his bracer. He then ran up to the one at the front, smashing down with his katana and slicing it in two. Tidus dashed at the middle monster and swiped quickly at it with a horizontal strike before slicing downwards, destroying the monster. The monster behind opened its wings at Tidus, who stood in front of the monster on the right.

"Behind you Tidus!" Double D warned. Tidus turned around to see spikes heading his way, however he sidestepped out of the way to let the spikes hit the other monster, killing it.

"Come, let's go!" Auron ordered, running forward yet again. Tidus and the Eds also followed along, running across the seemingly endless roads as more pod like creatures fell from the sky from behind them. They went up across a partly broken bridge, before finally confronting the oddly shaped large monster surrounded by the same creatures. The two got in their fighting styles again, prepared to fight.

"Get out of my town!" Tidus shouted.

"Some can't wait to die!" Auron exclaimed as he jumped in the air and landed with his sword in the ground, releasing energy from beneath all the monsters, killing almost all of the monsters besides from the tall tentacle looking thing. Instead, some of its 'tails' simply disappeared. The large monster had casted a large ball of dark energy at Auron and Tidus. The Eds merely watched on, obviously worried.

"What happened?" Eddy asked.

"No worries, it just casted a low level spell." Auron reassured. Tidus began to gather some energy all of a sudden, before running at the creature. He did many flips and twists before slicing harshly upon the monster, destroying it tails as well. He jumped back to Auron. Auron had ran at the beast, slamming his sword down on the strange creature, before horizontally swinging at the sin spawn, destroying more tails. He ran back to Tidus, as the sins spawn cast the same spell on the two, weakening them greatly.

"How much longer Auron?" Tidus asked, as he began to show fatigue. Auron ran at the creature, slamming his sword down greatly before rushing back to Tidus, destroying the tails.

"Not too much longer..." Auron replied, looking towards the vulnerable Eds, who looked on with wide eyes "I just worry about the baggage over there." Eddy noticed this, standing defiantly at Auron.

"What did ya say?" Eddy questioned furiously "We are the Heroes bub!"

"Hmph..." Auron merely said, watching as Tidus quickly ambled towards the large sin spawn before slightly hopping into the air and swing his sword quickly, destroying the tails. The last few tails remained, one last attack would do it, as Tidus hopped back to Auron. Auron ran at the beast, slicing it with his sword, the remaining tails finally destroyed, as the thing began to shrivel up like a prune as many coloury looking lights flew out like flies.

"Nice one!" Tidus complemented, however Auron merely ran forward. Tidus sighed, before also running after Auron along with the Eds. They ran past the same building with Jecht, which flickered on and off ferociously.

"What are you laughing at old man?" Tidus asked "Come on Auron, let's go."

"We're expected." Auron replied stiffly, brandishing his sword again. Tidus did the same, sighing as he did so. The two ran forward, and as they did so the Eds had followed with them. Suddenly the pod creatures had begun to fall out of the sky again, but this time they covered the whole road, preventing escape. The four were near some sort of tanker, as Tidus and Auron attacked the monsters. However they just kept coming.

"This could be bad..." Auron muttered, before looking at the tanker "There, knock it down!"

"What!" Tidus questioned.

"Leave it to me! Ed, knock that thing over!" Eddy ordered. Nodding dumbly, Ed ran at the tanker and shoulder barged it, knocking it down below. The tanker caused a large explosion, destroying all of the monsters in front of them

"WHOA!" Tidus exclaimed, and whoa indeed. The road began to crumble now

"Go." Auron said. Tidus nodded, running towards the road, dodging the explosions. He leapt high into the air, trying to latch onto the edge. The Eds tried to do the same, although they also dangled down as well.

"Are you sure?" Auron asked, looking up to sin. "This is it, this is your story, it all begins here." Tidus looked up at sin, as did the Eds, as they were engulfed with light.

"Hey, hey!" A voice shouted. Tidus knew, who.

"My old man?" Tidus asked, as he had woken up. He was floating now in mid air, in a strange place. Tidus floated down to Jecht, who became more transparent as he reached him. He then saw an image of his younger self, and began to think deeply about his situation, what he got himself into. And then, he realized, he was definitely in big trouble...

(TBC...)


	2. Chapter 2

Ed, Edd n Eddy: A Final Fantasy

Chapter 2

We're now taken away from the strange setting that Tidus was in to an even stranger setting, and it seemed that our unseemly quartet of 'heroes' aren't getting out of this predicament. Strange ruins accompanied this place, truly derelict. And now, we see a distressed Tidus, awakening slowly thus as he fails to recognise where on Earth (or Zanarkand) he really was.

"Auron!" Tidus cried "Where are you?" He searched around with his head above the water, but all he saw were rocks and broken pillars. He sighed, he hated being alone, but realized that he also had to protect three kids; that really got him mad. However, he also just sighed and calmed himself down. He decided to approach Double D first; he seemed the most rational of the group. Lightly tapping him on the arm, Eddward slowly shifted.

"Ugh..." Double D muttered, as he began to regain consciousness. He realized something wasn't quite right, and so worriedly returned from his slumber quickly "Aah!" and the he realized, he was in water... "Assistance please, assistance!"

"Hey, shut it Double D!" Eddy had growled, although he wasn't as loud as usual since he was underwater "H-hey! Lemme outta here!" The thrashing Double D and the scampering Eddy was a sure sign that they were alive, now all that was needed was...

"Buttered toast!" Yep, that's Ed. And it seemed he wasn't worried by the fact that he was in water, or by the fact that they were lost in a world they have no idea about. It took a few minutes for both Eds to calm down and 'Think' if they ever do so. But now they had a new thing to fear, and not about drowning.

"Where the heck are we?" Eddy wondered "I don't remember this place..."

"Don't you remember Eddy?" Double D asked "We were taken by Sin, he must have put us here..." Eddy gulped, Sin?

"Are we dead?" Eddy asked, pinching himself on the nose before yelping "I guess not..."

"Come one guys, stop fooling around." Tidus beckoned "We need to go there." He pointed to a large piece of land with what seemed to be a large amount of broken pillars.

"Why?" Eddy questioned "We'll die either way."

"He has a point Tidus, survival at this rate is closer to a million to 1." Double D agreed. Ed and Tidus on the other hand, already left them. Tidus was determined to get back home, he wasn't gonna let a few runts dictate what he does, right? Meanwhile, our lovable oaf followed Tidus, believing that if he followed him he'd become a hero.

"Come on guys, don't you wanna be heroes?" Ed asked excitedly "Maybe you can be on the next evil Tim comic!" Sighing dejectedly, the Eds merely followed. They came upon the place with the many ruins, and saw steps and stuff.

"Now what, Tidus?" Eddy asked, tapping his foot impatiently "If you think I'm going across this, you're as crazy as lumpy."

"What? Shut up, we need to find out where we are!" Tidus replied sharply "Besides, I'm not staying here even if you paid me." He began to walk on the steps. Edd and Eddy merely sighed, but Ed excitedly marched on behind Tidus, as if he was some hero. The two followed, going up the steps and across the bridge. Eddy, with his sharp eyes and ears, caught movement in the water.

"What was that?" Eddy wondered, glumly walking behind "I hope I don't get eaten up by some crazy monster or something..." And then it happened, many green, fishlike beings had shown themselves. The bridge crumbled. The quartet had stumbled to their oddly written fate as the unstable bridge crumbled. They landed in the water, the amphibian creatures approaching.

"Tidus, assist us please!" Double D pleaded. Tidus merely brandished his sword.

"Like I wouldn't?" Tidus asked sarcastically. The three fish things, Sahagins they were called, slowly edged towards the troubled group. Tidus swam quickly to one of the Sahagins, swinging his sword from a diagonal position and slicing the beast in half. However, one of the fish creatures had rammed into Tidus, sending him towards the Eds.

"Are you alright Tidus?" Double D worriedly asked. Tidus merely recovered, before smirking.

"Meh, I've fought worse." Tidus replied, swimming towards the Sahagin that attacked him and responded with a powerful downward slash, slicing that one in half too. He then swam back to the guys, in order to evade the attack.

"Well done Tidus!" Double D congratulated.

"Yeah, ya killed a bunch of fish guys, well done..." Eddy remarked with stinging sarcasm, causing Tidus to glare at him, ignoring the impending threat... and I'm not talking about the Sahagin...

"Well at least I did something, shorty!" Tidus replied harshly. Eddy began to go red in the face, and Double D became worried. Ed, however was captivated with the sight he saw. Whatever it was, it certainly was interesting...

*CRUNCH*

"W-w-what w-w-was that?" Double D asked, turning to where the Sahagin was, with emphasis on was. Eddy and Tidus also turned to see the threat, turning white as they did so. Yes, no longer was the Sahagin there. No, it was replaced by a much larger fish like monster, with its ribcage and stomach being visible in the manner of some kind of cage. In the mouth of this gargantuan, was the Sahagin, blood coming out of it. It merely spat the Sahagin out, turning towards the main course: the Eds and Tidus.

"COOL!" Ed exclaimed, although the others had different plans.

"RUN AWAY!" Eddy and Double D exclaimed, swimming in the opposite direction underwater.

"Hey, wait up!" Tidus shouted, following them. Ed, also following had a dumb smile plastered across his face. The group darted and weaved through the rubble, the monster slowly closing in on the group. They found a doorway underwater, and swam towards it with all of their might. They didn't care where it went, as long as it didn't involve facing that, that THING!

Xxx

"Phew, I thought I was done for!" Eddy exclaimed, shivering. The others shivered, they were inside the freezing cold ruins of the temple, but also shivered because of fright.

"LET'S GO AGAIN!" Ed exclaimed.

"NO!" The others screamed. They looked around awhile, until they saw a door.

"Come on guys, let's go through here." Tidus said, walking through the door. The Eds followed too, and were met with a surprise. The entire hall was massive. However, it also looked beat up, run down and derelict. Pretty much like everything in this place.

"Is that fire wood?" Tidus wondered, walking towards the abandoned firewood in the centre of the room. The Eds also followed, staring at the firewood.

"Got anything to light it with?" Eddy asked, looking at Double D.

"Let me check." Double D responded, fiddling through his pockets. He took out a Bunsen burner, but realized that because there was nothing to use it with, put it back in.

"Wha'? How did you fit THAT in your pocket?" Tidus questioned. Double D merely ignored him, in his thinking mode.

"We need something that will be able set of the chain reaction necessary to create a fire..." Double D mused "We need some flint, and also some..." Double D tried harder to think, pressing harder on his temple with his finger.

"Tinder?" Tidus asked.

"Why yes, thank you." Double D replied.

"No problem, now let's find those things..." Tidus said, "We'll do better if we do a split search."

"What? I ain't splitting up around this place!" Eddy argued, however Ed merely dragged him his three hairs.

"Aww Eddy, you can come with me." Ed said, taking him away. Double D and Tidus also split up, albeit reluctantly to find their supplies.

Xxx

"So, who are you guys?" Tidus asked "You said you were heroes, right?"

"Yep." Eddy replied "Sure are."

"But, that can't be right though, you don't even know how to fight..." Tidus stated. The fire burned brightly through the hall, providing warmth for the group as they sat around it.

"We aren't heroes, that's just Eddy." Double D interjected, catching the attention of the group "We need to find the 'Hero' and why he disappeared, it seemed he was kidnapped from our world when we were three years old."

"Really? Wow, what a bummer." Tidus said calmly "How old was he?"

"He was just a year older..." Double D muttered, however he soon felt a prickle in his spine. He wasn't cold, he felt something more, a realization "What if he was in Zanarkand, then, he would be... would be..."

"Nah, I doubt it Double D." Eddy said confidently.

"And why, my friend?" Double D asked confusedly

"He wouldn't get bumped off so easily if he was a 'hero', and besides he probably didn't live there anyway." Eddy replied assuredly "He's probably somewhere else, while we freeze our butts off in this stinkin' place!"

"Yeah, maybe you are right Eddy." Double D said coolly, turning to Tidus "I'm sorry Tidus, for what happened to your home. It must have been tragic." Tidus said nothing, he was sound asleep now. Double D shrugged, staring at the ceiling.

"Why?" Eddy pondered "Why were we chosen?"

"Maybe, we were the wrong people at the right time." Double D replied "We've been okay so far, I don't think things can get any stranger."

"You say that now Double D, but..." Eddy stopped, hearing a skittering noise near the ceiling "Hey, you hear that?"

"I sure did Eddy..." Double D muttered, rising slowly to his feet. The wind began to blow, extinguishing the fire and of course waking Tidus.

"What's going on?" Tidus muttered, sitting up. He saw Eddy and Double D standing up and staring at the ceiling, whilst Ed also stood up "Have they finally... lost it?" The skittering sound commenced again, before suddenly a four legged beast had landed in front of the Eds and roared.

"AAH!" Eddy and Double D screamed "TIDUS HELP!" Tidus sprung to his feet, brandishing his sword and running in front of the two. Eddy and Edd had run further away as to leave Tidus alone fight, standing near Ed instead.

"Alright, you're going down!" Tidus exclaimed, running at the monster. He leapt a little high, before striking down on the beast with a downwards strike, hurting it a little. The four legged beast swiped at Tidus, sending his back on his buttocks "Ngh!"

"Tidus!" The Eds shouted in unison, as the door exploded. A girl wearing a red jumpsuit and goggles had walked through slowly, holding something in her hands.

"Are you here to help us?" Eddy asked "Because boy, do we need it!" She merely ignored Eddy, uncorking the pin to something. She then threw the object, a grenade, at the monster. The grenade exploded and destroyed the monster, as it disappeared with the same fly looking things that the weird sin spawn monster.

"Yeah!" Tidus said running to the girl for a high five, but the men raised their weapons at him.

"Wha?" Tidus and the Eds said in confusion,

"Fhad ec dhec?" One of them said. They all walked closer to the Eds and Tidus as they forced the Eds next to Tidus.

"A fiend! Eh hisah teckieca!" Another said pointing his rifle up Ed's nose.

"Oac! Ed ec cu!"Another one said, reaching for Double D's hat, but always getting his hand pushed away.

"Fa kemm ed?" A different one said, pointing a knife at Tidus's neck

"Faed!" The girl said. "Fhad ev ed ec hisah?"

"Dhao ara dha casa eh taadh." The man with the knife a Tidus's neck said

"E vurpet ed! Fa prehk ed fedh ic." The girl replied.

"Do you have any idea what's going on sock head?" Eddy whispered to Double D

"Not in the slightest clue Eddy." Double D replied sullenly

"How about you Tidus?" Eddy asked

"Same here." Tidus answered

"And Ed...?" Eddy asked, almost expecting the answer.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Ed said. 'Yep, knew he would say that' Eddy thought. Luckily, the men and the woman ignored them, as she walked up to Tidus.

"Curro." The girl said as she punched Tidus in the stomach, knocking him out, they just put their guns at the Eds backs as they led them to another place.

Xxx

"Man, this stinks!" Eddy whined, kicking the steel crates, hurting his foot in the process. Eddy screeched in pain.

"And that will make it better?" Double D asked sarcastically. Double D saw Ed banging his head on the railing sighing in exasperation "What are you doing Ed?"

"I'm playing hit my head on the steel pipe Double D!" Ed replied dumbly . Double D just groaned, and then heard the door opening, which was enough to awaken Tidus from his slumber as the girl walked out of the door.

"That hurt, ya know?" Tidus said, clutching his stomach.

"Sorry..." The girl said. Everyone looked at the girl in shock.

"What? You could have spoken ENGLISH for the WHOLE STINKIN TIME? Eddy questioned, looking furious.

"I-" She was interrupted by footsteps, as a man sporting a Mohawk came up to the girl and spoke in the weird language to her, Eddy was going to shout at them but Ed Double D and Tidus used their hands to keep their friends big mouth shut. "We have had a talk and have struck a deal: if you help excavate with us, we will give you food!" The girl said "Deal?" Everyone heard a loud noise and looked around them, thinking it was a monster or something.

"My belly says YES!" Ed shouted, everyone else had agreed.

"You three, follow me." She instructed the Eds, they followed her, with Tidus behind, blocked by the men, pointing their guns at him.

Xxx

"You there!" The girl shouted, pointing at Ed "What's your name?"

"My name is Ed, bringer of bacon!" Ed replied "What do I win?" The girl merely sighed, lugging around a huge sword: it looked like a claymore, the giant blade as sharp as a thief's knife and yet it was over five foot tall, almost as tall as the loveable oaf himself. The blade had a blue tint, and had a strange symbol on it, the handle was jet black and the hilt was crimson like blood.

"Can you carry this Ed? I can't find anyone who can lug around this huge thing here!" She struggled to hand the sword to Ed, who merely lifted it up one handed, like it was a toothpick.

"Cool, I feel like Lothar!" Ed exclaimed excitedly, holding the huge sword in the air one handed. The girl seemed surprised, very surprised. Nobody could even lift the darn thing, and this guy lifted up one handed with ease.

"Whoa, how much does it weigh?" Eddy asked "A ton?"

"I have no idea! But no one I know can use that sword, no human being could ever hardly even carry it never mind lift it..." She replied "But this guy's... something else..."

"Yeah, he lifts up trees casually on a day to day basis." Double D mentioned, as if such a thing was normal.

"Say what?" The girl asked exasperatedly. The symbol on Ed's sword began to glow blue, before beginning to pulsate "We found it in the ruins, we don't know why or how it got there but hey, at least it's finally being used huh?"

"Cool..." Ed muttered, glancing at the glow. Then, with a wide smile, he nodded "I like it!"

"Good, now onto you." She said, looking at Double D. She handed out a battle rifle to Double D, it looked light and easy to handle, and had a white colouring to it "You're not exactly the strongest or the fastest, but you seem to have intelligence. That's why I'm giving you this." But Double D dropped it as if it was a disease, turning pale.

"I'm not touching that!" Double D exclaimed "Mother always said to never touch guns, ever!" The girl sighed, picking it up.

"Well, do you want to die?" She asked, confusing Double D.

"What do you mean?" He wondered.

"Our mothers ain't here Double D, we're in a strange world full of monsters, and you won't hold a gun?" Eddy questioned "Pathetic."

"Okay okay, I see what you mean... but I'm not holding IT, ever!" Double D replied sharply, turning his nose up and folding his arms. Eddy and the girl merely sighed, as she moved on to Eddy.

"Okay, now for you I've got something a little retro." She said, pulling out two daggers. Both were simply steel daggers, looking brand new. Eddy held them both in each hand, twirling them around in his hands. He then growled, angry.

"Why do I get these stupid things?" Eddy questioned "Ed gets a gigantic sword the same size as he is and Double D gets a freaking gun! And I get these? Come on!"

"You get what you're given, understand?" She asked, although this made Eddy even angrier.

"Fine!" Eddy shouted, taking his daggers, albeit with a scowl. The girl handed the gun to Double D.

"Please, take it... please?" She pleaded. Double D looked, and seeing the look in her eyes he sighed.

"Okay, fine... I just hope I don't feel guilt later on for using this..." Double D muttered, taking the battle rifle.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, there are two settings: Fully automatic and single fire shots." She instructed, as Double D nodded, "Now, let's get you into some new threads, you guys will catch a cold in those clothes!"

Xxx

"I introduce the new, Ed, Edd and Eddy!" She announced, the three boys coming out behind her. Ed wore a skin tight green suit, with red and white stripes coming down the middle of his suit and he wore black boots. He wore green fingerless gloves and had goggles draped over his head. Eddy wore a yellow skin tight suit with a red line going down the left side of his shirt, as well as that he wore the same gloves and boots as his friend Ed. Double D wore a red skin tight suit similar to the girl in red, although he wore his iconic sock hat as well as the same gloves and boots as his friends.

"Heh, umm cool threads..." Tidus muttered, before laughing loudly "Ahaha what are you wearing?"

"Shut up!" Eddy shouted, waving his fist at him. Double D blushed, thinking that his skin tight suit was a little odd to wear. A few minutes later, everyone was ready to go, as they were given a briefing on the mission.

"We have discovered hidden machina, all we need is someone to haul it out, and we chose you!" She said, pointing at the three Eds and Tidus. Tidus began to show off and stood at the top of the railings.

"Roger!" He said as he dived in the water. Ed tried the same thing but slipped, banged his head and landed in the water, Eddy jumped over the railings, and Double D climbed down from the railings as the girl went with them. 'These 'breathers' are good for underwater!' Double D thought. They swam for a while underwater, seeing that there was the entrance to the machine. Suddenly however, a group of four piranhas had appeared, forcing the group to fight

"Wait a minute, I thought piranhas only came when they smelt blood..." Double D muttered, glancing at Ed. He had a cut on his head, showing some blood trickle out "Uh oh..."

"Don't worry, watch this!" Eddy exclaimed, swimming quickly to the group of piranhas. With his daggers, he used quick, small strikes to slice them all to pieces before they could do a thing "See, piece of cake!"

"Is it junk now?" The girl asked sarcastically, although Eddy didn't understand what she meant.

"Not anymore it ain't, this is cool!" Eddy replied excitedly. They were inside the machina and looked at what looked like a blue core or something. The group examined it closely, perplexed by what it was.

"What is that?" Eddy asked, poking it. Tidus just shrugged, as he begun to bang it with his fist. With a few more punches, the blue core thing had dispersed, the door in front opening which opened the hallway.

"Come on." She beckoned, swimming through the hallway. The boys followed on, before being taken to another small room with another core in it.

"My turn!" Ed exclaimed, unsheathing his sword. Then, with one big swing he sliced the blue orb in half, destroying it. Then, he sheathed his sword, before smiling as the other door to another hallway opened up. The quintet traversed the underwater hallways, quietly musing to each other of what they would find. Would it be cash? Or just more piranhas, or maybe... something else... maybe it could be nothing. It didn't matter though, they looking for the machina. The party entered the room, the air (If there was any at this point) in the room felt different, as if something was abnormal.

"Is it me, or is this place a bit strange?" Eddy wondered. Out of nowhere, an octopus like fiend had appeared from nowhere to attack the party.

"Aah!" Double D screamed, as the octopus monster growled.

"Let's split up behind it while Tidus and his friend attack the front!" Eddy exclaimed, swimming behind the fiend, along with his friends Edd and Ed. Tidus and the girl looked a little annoyed, why were they at the front? However, they had unsheathed their weapons, ready to attack the foe that they were faced with.

"Eat this!" She exclaimed, pulling the pin from her grenade and throwing it at the creature, blowing up one of its tentacles as it let out a deafening screech.

"Hyaa!" Eddy exclaimed, swimming towards the octopus type monster with both arms outstretched. The fiend however, had quickly turned around and grabbed Eddy with its tentacles, attempting to choke out Eddy's life force "Help... me..." He was rapidly losing consciousness...

*SLICE*

Ed had sliced the tentacles that were choking Eddy, which allowed him to breathe again. At the same time, the monster had let out a blood curdling scream, shocking the party.

"Ngh..." They all cried, except for Double D. He saw the monster; he had to make the choice: Finish of the monstrous creature despite his love for all things living, or let it live and potentially perish under the sea forever. He therefore cocked his rifle. He aimed down the sights. Fully automatic option activated. He fired as many shots as his little rifle allowed, each bullet hitting the monster causing it to scream in agony. Finally, one more shot left:

*BOOM*

It was finished, letting out one finally blood curdling scream before finally disappearing into those 'ghost flies' as he called them.

"Whoa, Double D... I never knew ya had it in ya..." Eddy muttered, more in awe than in disappointment. Double D merely frowned; it was his bullet that ended a life, the life of a monster but a life all the same.

"Come on, let's go..." The girl muttered, swimming through a new hall way as the rest of the party followed.

Xxx

They all sat against the crates, Double D looked at Ed's gigantic sword, the symbol pulsating like a beating heart. As he heard the door open, the girl came out with food that look like bread with spices on it.

"Your food is ready!" She exclaimed as everyone practically dog piled on her, they were like ravenous wolves, especially Ed.

"Jeez Ed, chew your food, it ain't no race!" Eddy said rudely.

"I agree with Eddy Ed, slow down, don't you end up getting a stomach ache!" Double D said while shaking his index finger at Ed like a scolding mother would. Tidus couldn't help but laugh.

"So where are you guys from?" The girl asked. Eddy looked at her and pointed at her with an accusing finger.

"Aha, I knew you could speak English!" Eddy shouted.

"No duh!" The girl said, giving Eddy a look.

"Well to answer your question, I'm from Zanarkand and play for the Zanarkand Abes!" Tidus shouted triumphantly. The girl laughed, everyone shot her a confused look.

"Well I don't know what happened to you, Zanarkand was destroyed 1000 years ago. Are you sure you didn't get to close to sin, the toxin?" She said. She noticed that Tidus was a bit sad, either by being laughed at, telling him that Zanarkand was destroyed 1000 years ago, or both.

"Look, I'm sorry, maybe we can take you to Luca, someone will recognise you there, but don't tell anyone your from Zanarkand, it is suppose to be a holy place for Yu Yevon, 'kay?" The girl said happily.

"What's your name?" Double D asked "If you mind me asking?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot! My name's Rikku!" Rikku replied excitedly "I'm an Al Bhed!"

"An Al what?" Eddy asked "What the heck is that?"

"Well, we're no different from Spiran's really... but they hate us." Rikku replied sullenly.

"Spira?" Double D asked "We're in... Spira?"

"Yep, don't worry though, we'll show you around Spira so you don't become lost." Rikku replied assuredly. Suddenly, a large rumbling had occurred throughout the ship, shaking everyone on the ship.

"What the heck is that?" Eddy questioned. A monstrous beast had tilted the ship to one side so that the Eds and Tidus were in the water. They were plunged into the deep depths of the ocean, soon to lose consciousness...

(TBC...)


	3. Chapter 3

Ed, Edd n Eddy: A Final Fantasy

Chapter 3

It was a long time since Sin, maybe a day... we cut to Double D, who along with his friends was unconscious under the water. However something was different, a lot different. So different in fact, that it caused Double D to wake up.

"Hngh...?" Double D groaned, slowly opening his eyes. And then he saw it: the sun, the golden glowing spherical object in the sky. He shot up from the water, and looked around for his companions. He had nothing to fear however, they were all fine. Well, as fine as being thrown all over the ocean as one can be anyway. He scouted the area again; it looked like a very tropical place now. An almost stark contrast compared to the battered and broken ruins "Guys, wake up!" His friends couldn't wake up, or rather they wouldn't. So, getting his gun out of his holster, he raised in the air and...

*BANG*

That had caught their attention; they all woke up, sitting up above the water. They grumbled rather ungratefully, staring straight at Double D. All of a sudden however, a strange looking beach ball propelled itself straight into Eddy's face.

"YEOOWCH!" Eddy roared painfully, waving his fist at the direction of the flying ball "Watch it bub!"

"Oops, sorry ya?" A voice replied. Turning to where the voice was, the group saw a tanned skin man. He had funny looking cloths: A yellow vest and puffy yellow trousers with many straps and belts on, and wore sandals. However, his most distinguishing feature was his hair. It was orange coloured, and curved upwards. Tidus however had grabbed the strange ball, throwing it in the air. Then, leaping insanely high into the air, he span around quickly before kicking it at the strange man and his group; the orange haired man caught it in both hands, an impressed look on his face.

"Whoa..." Ed muttered, himself impressed at the feat. Edd and Eddy's jaws had dropped; they heard that Tidus was good but...

"WOW!" Eddy exclaimed "What the HECK was that?"

"You say that a lot, huh?" Tidus asked, smiling with almost with an air of arrogance. Eddy ignored him, still carrying that shocked expression with him.

"Um, guys. I think it would be better if we swam to shore , they could be friendly." Double D mused. The group nodded, as they followed Tidus to the beach. The orange haired man merely stood there, strange shaped ball held by his side.

"Yo, the name's Wakka." Wakka announced, pointing at the four "What are your names?"

"Well my name is Edd, with two D's." Double D stated "It is short for Eddward."

"I'm Ed, Bringer of Bacon!" Ed exclaimed loudly, shocking Wakka somewhat. He looked at Ed almost with a confused face.

"Don't worry, he's an idiot." Eddy remarked snidely, drawing harsh stares from both Double D and Tidus, "Oh yeah, I'm Eddy by the way."

"And I'm Tidus, Blitzball star from the Zanarkand Abes!" Tidus announced, although he soon realized at what he said. Wakka and his friends face's suddenly dropped low, almost offended.

"Thanks Tidus, now we won't get accepted anywhere, ever!" Eddy whispered, although Wakka seemed to take it well now. He guffawed, as did the rest of his group.

"AHAHA, Zanarkand Abes! This guy's rich!" Wakka laughed, as did the others too. Tidus looked slightly dejected, although Wakka saw this and tried to cheer him up "Hey, don't worry. Maybe you got too close to Sin and his toxin, ya?"

"What? Toxin? What's that?" Eddy asked, folding his arms.

"It's these chemicals ya, make you forget things..." Wakka muttered "It ain't a good thing to be around, that's for sure."

"Hey, umm Wakka?" Double D wondered, looking at the sky.

"Hmm?" Wakka replied, staring at him.

"I was just wondering Wakka, do you think you could take us back to wherever you live, you know... for shelter?" Double D nervously asked, shuffling his feet together.

"Yeah, and have you got any grub too, I'm starving!" Eddy exclaimed, rubbing his belly.

"Eddy, stop being rude! Sorry Wakka, anyway, is it okay?"

"Sure thing, follow me. It's way over yonder." Wakka replied, walking leading the group from the beach.

Xxx

"Umm, Wakka?" Eddy asked "There's nothing here, just a cliff and some water!"

"Ya, so?" Wakka replied, folding his arms. Eddy and Double D stared at him incredulously, whilst Tidus stood on the very edge, which would soon prove not to be such a clever idea.

"I thought we were going to your place?" Tidus asked "Unless you live underwater?"

"Don't be so silly." Wakka said, inching closer to Tidus, whose body was arched over as he glanced over the cliff. Then, with a swift boot, Wakka had launched Tidus into the water. Ed being our ever so lovable idiot, jumped straight into the water with his legs tucked in like a cannon ball.

"Whoop!" Ed exclaimed, before being dunked into the water and causing a large splash. Wakka turned to the remaining Eds, hands on his hips.

"Now it's your turn." Wakka said, pointing at them.

"No way, I ain't jumping down no stupid cliff!" Eddy shouted vehemently, as Wakka edged closer to them.

"Um, Eddy..." Double D muttered, before continuing "I don't think we have a choice in the matter..." And then before they knew it, Wakka got them both in a headlock, before launching them down below from the cliff.

"AAH!" Both Edd and Eddy screamed, as they landed in the water with a loud splash. They were soon followed by Wakka. Tidus didn't seem too annoyed, whilst Ed was oblivious to what was going on. Double D was scared, and Eddy was feeling a bit pessimistic.

"It wasn't so bad, ya?" Wakka asked, before chuckling. Eddy merely grumbled to himself, sighing.

"Why are we in this place anyway?" Eddy asked, scratching his head confusedly.

"He has a point actually Wakka, when we were walking I saw another divergent path, and well-" Double D stated, before being interrupted.

"Yeah, well we can't go that road today." Wakka said defiantly, swimming towards a strange crevice underwater.

"WHY NOT?" Eddy exclaimed exasperatedly. But Wakka ignore Eddy, and instead he kept on swimming. The four merely sighed, as they had followed Wakka.

Xxx

"Finally! No more stinkin' water!" Eddy exclaimed as he kissed the land he was on "I swear I couldn't stand another minute in that place..."

"Are you the ones that are the problem?" The group of five had turned, examining two men wearing strange armour. One had fairly dark skin, black hair and wore his hair in a ponytail. The other had white skin, and merely had red hair in a funny style.

"We don't want you to get eaten by fiends, understand?" The other asked, before the two walked away from the group to the path that they were headed.

"Who were those guys?" Tidus asked, folding his arms.

"They are the crusaders, they protect others from fiends." Wakka explained, the Eds and Tidus nodding. Wakka folded his arms, staring hard at the quartet "You know, I've been thinking something..."

"Is it that conversation we had underwater again?" Eddy asked almost exasperatedly, sighing deeply.

"Yeah, I noticed you guys are good swimmers, especially you." Wakka said, pointing at Tidus "There's a Blitzball Tournament out real soon, and I was wondering..."

"You want us to join your team, right?" Tidus and Eddy asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, our team have never won a game, I am always thinkin' of something else." Wakka replied as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Nice excuse!" Eddy and Tidus teased jokingly.

"Yeah well my brother... he went out to fight sin. He got killed, so I took another job and decided to quit. My mind always wandered to the game so now..." Wakka trailed off.

"You wanna finish what's started?" Tidus finished, as Wakka nodded slowly.

"Yeah, for my bro..." Wakka replied sullenly, staring at the ground

"I'm sorry, but we've never played the game before..." Double D muttered "I don't think we would be much use for you at all..." However Wakka wasn't so fazed by this, in fact he took it quite well as he soon perked up a little.

"Well, I don't need all of ya, just Tidus." Wakka replied, flashing a smirk towards him "So, what do ya say?" Tidus thought about it for a moment, before returning to Wakka the same smile.

"Sure, why not." Tidus said calmly. Wakka nodded, as he led the group through the path that the two crusaders walked. And soon enough, they were reached the entrance of Besaid.

"This is it guys, Besaid, my own slice of heaven." Wakka announced, standing proudly in front of Besaid with his hands by his hips.

"Wow, this place is..." Tidus muttered, lost for words "It's just awesome."

"Awesome huh?" Wakka asked, leading them through the entrance of Besaid. The village itself was tiny in comparison to Tidus' Zanarkand, and it was certainly less technologically advanced too. Wakka did an interesting movement, almost like a prayer...

"Umm, Wakka... what are you doing?" Tidus asked, causing Wakka to stop momentarily and stare at Tidus.

"You don't know the prayer?" Wakka questioned exasperatedly, as the Eds and Tidus merely stared at him with confused stares "Oh boy... well, it looks like you're gonna have to do what I do, understand?" The four merely nodded, as they followed the exact method of the prayer. Wakka smiled widely at them, he was kind of proud that they were able to do the prayer perfectly "Wow, that was good."

"Yeah yeah, now where's the grub? I'm famished!" Eddy moaned ungratefully.

"Eddy! Watch your mouth; we must treat Wakka with respect!" Edd lectured.

"It's okay; just go over to the temple ya? Then you can get food." Wakka instructed, pointing to the large temple to the north.

Xxx

"Wow... who are they?" Double D wondered, staring at all of the statues of people.

"You don't know who they are?" The four turned to look at a group of people giving them funny looks, as if they were from another planet "They were the summoners of Yu Yevon, who went on a holy pilgrimage to defeat Sin." The quartet looked blankly at them; they were highly confused by all of this.

"And... who's Yu Yevon? Is he one of your deity's?" Double D pondered, drawing gasps from the many people.

"You don't know Yu Yevon? Let me ask, have you been near Sin?" One of the monks asked, examining the four.

"We sure did!" Ed replied dumbly, as he sported a wide grin.

"Aah, I see... so you were poisoned by his toxic..." The monk muttered, praying for them "I see, I'll pray for you..."

"Umm... thank you..." Double D muttered, as the people looked slightly relieved. They turned away from the quartet and resumed their previous conversations and worshipping of their deity.

"I wonder how long we're going to use that excuse..." Eddy grumbled "I don't think I can take this any longer..."

"Hey guys!" The quartet turned around to see Wakka standing near the entrance, "If you want, you can come to my place and eat okay?" The four nodded dumbly, following Wakka out of the temple.

Xxx

"Whoa, snazzy place you've got here Wakka!" Eddy mused, smirking broadly. It wasn't a big place, but that didn't matter. In the centre of the room was a round table full of assorted fruits. The three Eds rapidly approached the table, ravenously gorging on the fruits.

"Hey, leave some for me guys!" Tidus exclaimed, pushing through to eat some of the fruit as well.

"Hey hey, no rushing guys!" Wakka shouted, smiling. After a few minutes passed after the four had eaten, they decided to rest. Unlike the Eds, Tidus was only half asleep, merely laying on the floor as he rest his head against the ground. Wakka merely sat against the table, sighing loudly.

"Wakka, we need to see you." A voice called, as a bald monk came in.

"What, but we can't interfere!" Wakka interjected, raising his fist in the air "It's against tradition!"

"But it's nearly been..." The voice trailed off by then, Tidus was fully asleep, blanking out from reality. He was now taken to an image of a man and a woman talking on a small bridge over the water.

"It's been nearly a day." The man muttered worriedly, a fleeting expression of sadness on his face.

"Perhaps you could go look for us..." The woman muttered, losing faith and hope. Her voice was laced with unhappiness and despair, as she merely stared out towards the see emotionlessly.

"No need to worry, we've sent a search party for him." The man replied surely, smiling hopefully at the distraught woman "People are looking for him as we speak."

"Who cares whether he comes back or not?" A young boy asked defiantly.

"But then he'll die!" The woman said loudly, almost as if it were true.

"So, let him!" The boy shouted, turning away from her. She then reached towards him, before pulling back.

"Do you... hate him so?" She trailed off, kneeling next to the young Tidus "If he dies, you'll never be able to tell him how much you hate him..." A flash of white then blinded Tidus, as he began to regain his consciousness. He sat up slowly, glancing around the room. He noticed that the Eds were wide awake now, standing up tall.

"Oh, hey guys..." Tidus muttered, yawning loudly as he stretched his arms widely "What's up?"

"Umm... Wakka said that he needed to see you in the temple right away." Double D announced.

"Sure thing guys." Tidus muttered, standing up slowly. The group walked out of the tiny shack, before walking into the temple. There they saw Wakka, smiling broadly at the quartet.

"Heya sleepy heads, how's it?" He asked, waving at them.

"It's fine Wakka, now, what do you need me for?" Tidus asked confidently, folding his arms.

"The summoner hasn't returned from her trials..." Wakka muttered, gazing at the door leading to the trials.

"Eh?" The party wondered, staring confusedly at Wakka.

"Well, technically, she's only an apprentice summoner." Wakka muttered, gazing sadly at the ground.

"The trial man, the trial!" Eddy shouted, causing Wakka to focus again.

"Well there is a cloister of trials, where the summoner goes to obtain an Aeon by praying to its fayth, if the prayer is heard, she gets the Aeon, if not... I don't know..." Wakka said gravely.

"How long has she been in there?" Tidus asked hastily.

"A day has already gone by..." Wakka said. Tidus rushed to the stairs hurriedly, with both Eddy and Ed behind him. Double D stayed behind, out of hesitation rather than laziness.

"What are you doing?" A monk questioned furiously "It's forbidden to go into the cloister of trials!"

"What if the summoner dies?" Tidus asked furiously, glaring at the monk.

"The precepts must be obeyed!" The monk insisted.

"Like we care!" Tidus retorted cheekily.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'we'?" Eddy asked suspiciously, although Tidus dashed through the door answering the small Ed's question. Ed had followed too, whilst Edd and Wakka merely stayed where they stood, sighing heavily.

"Well, shall we Wakka?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, might as well." Wakka replied, as the two also followed the four adventurers.

Xxx

"Stop! Let's find a way to get to the summoner, it is better than staying around here." Double D suggested. The group was inside a tiny room with no evident passage way, as everyone was touching the wall to find a secret passage, and Ed found it. Every time he placed his hand on the symbol the wall reappeared and disappeared.

"On! Off! On! Off!" That was all Ed could say when Eddy grabbed his hand and slammed him to the ground.

"Come on, let's go already!" Eddy exclaimed exasperated, as Ed lifted his head up from the ground. They walked in and saw a sphere, which Eddy took.

"Just a ball, a glowing ball, a crystal glowing ball, a profitable crystal ball, a-" Eddy was cut off with Double D taking it and rising it above his head. He then looked at the double doors where there was a slot, probably for the sphere, so he put the sphere in the slot, and the door opened.

"It seems we have to use spheres to open doors fellows, not MONEY." Double D said, with emphasis on money as Eddy just growled at him. They saw a pedestal and a sphere in a wall. So Ed grabbed the sphere, put it in the pedestal, and pushed it towards a glowing white spot in the ground until it sunk into the ground.

"Yay, what do we win?" Ed asked. They heard footsteps and saw Wakka.

"The same way you did. What's gotten into you? Hey, it's okay. Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here. Remember that will ya?" Wakka seemed more concerned than angry near the end. The group were slowly descending downwards into another room, as they held their conversation.

"Okay, wait what about you?" asked Eddy.

"Me? I'm a guardian."

"A guardian?" asked Tidus

"Wow, with all that Sin's toxin, it's amazing you still know how to eat. Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them. The guardians in there now...let's think: one of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other is thinking. Wait, Why am I telling you all this? You made it this far, go ahead and see for yourself." Wakka ordered.

Wakka led the four of them into a room where the two guardians were waiting for the summoner. One was a tall brooding cat-person with dark blue fur and a white mane, and literally decorated with tattoos. The other was a woman in black that held a doll in one of her arms. Her face didn't show many emotions, and turned the moment she heard footsteps. At the top was a door that was closed.

"What are you doing here?" the woman asked, clearly annoyed. "Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?"

"No, it's uh...it's just...ah…um...duh…er. See, I told you she gets mad easily." he elbowed Tidus. Tidus didn't seem to care, and walked over to the woman.

"Is the summoner all right?" Tidus asked.

"Who are you?" The women questioned, ignoring the question

He was about to reply when the door at the top of the stair opened. A woman stepped out, stumbling. She almost fell down the stairs but the humaniod feline creature bounded over to catch her with his great agility. Despite looking drained, the woman managed to smile.

"I have done it. I have become a summoner!" She exclaimed gleefully.

Xxx

"Yeesh, I'm bushed!" Ed exclaimed, yawning briskly. The four were standing outside of the temple now, as they slowly walked down the path to the centre of the village.

"Me too lumpy, I can't wait to get some rest." Eddy muttered, as the group were finally in the heart of the village. They were walking away to get some rest, although Wakka suddenly blocked their path.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Wakka asked, smiling widely.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Eddy asked exasperatedly "Can't a guy get some sleep?"

"Come, watch this." Wakka beckoned, shoving the party near a large group of people. In front of them all was the young summoner, standing shyly whilst gripping her rod loosely. The lady guardian who was in the cloister of trials was standing near the young lady, staring at her with her ruby coloured eyes.

"Are you ready?" The woman clad in black asked. The young woman merely nodded, as she began to dance gracefully. Suddenly, a large winged beast had flown through the clouds in the air, before gracefully landing next to the young summoner.

"Whoa! Cool!" Ed exclaimed excitedly, whilst Eddy was less than excited.

"I HATE BIRDS!" Eddy shouted worriedly "Especially big ones!"

"I find it interesting..." Double D muttered, examining the giant beast "I have never seen any kind of organism anywhere..."

"That's... that's just awesome..." Tidus mumbled, smiling widely. Ed had rushed towards the gigantic monster, as he nervously shuffled his feet near it.

"Ooh ooh, can I pat the giant chicken?" Ed asked childishly, like a child on Christmas. The young woman just giggled at Ed's strangeness before nodding, as he began to pat its neck softly.

"May I ask, what is the name of this intriguing creature?" Double D wondered. The summoner blushed slightly, before glancing at the woman in black, who nodded approvingly.

"His name is Valefor." She replied, smiling sweetly.

"Wow, that's a cool name." Tidus mused, gazing at her. She gasped slightly, blushing even more.

"Why, thank you." She said meekly, as Tidus had beat his chest proudly.

"Ah, don't mention it." Tidus replied, a cheeky smirk sketched across his face.

"Yo!" A voice called from a far, sounding identical to Wakka "Come here guys, let me introduce ya to the team!"

"Come on Ed, let's go." Eddy beckoned, as Ed hugged Valefor.

"Aww, but I wanna hug Valefor!" Ed whined, staring sadly at Eddy.

"We'll hug him tomorrow lumpy, right now Wakka needs us." Eddy said, walking towards the large group of people. Double D and Ed followed slowly behind, leaving only Tidus and Yuna.

"Well, I'll see you later." Tidus said, walking away from the young summoner.

Xxx

"These are the guys I've been talking about. They have been close to sin, so don't mind if they say anything weird, especially the one that smells funny." Wakka announced. The group had grunted in affirmation, as Tidus asked their goal.

"What is our goal?" Tidus cheered.

"To do our best!" They replied enthusiastically, raising to their feet and pumping their fists into the air.

"No, we got a new goal, victory, to win every match, defeat every opposing team, to bring the crystal cup to our island. Easy, ya?" Wakka encouraged with enthusiasm. The men were confused, but then started cheering victory 10 times before resting their vocal cords. It was a few minutes after, when Wakka had confronted the Eds and Tidus.

"Alright guys, you can go to bed now." Wakka said, showing them to a small hut "Tidus, you go talk to Yuna for a bit, alright." The four nodded, as the Eds went into the small hut, whilst Tidus approached the young summoner whilst she was approached by a small crowd.

"Hey Yuna, can I-"

"You're a bad man!" A little child called out, shielding her from Tidus.

"Stay away from the summoner you heathen!" An elderly lady shouted, also shielding Yuna with her frail old body.

"It's alright." Yuna insisted, stepping forward.

"Are you sure?" The elderly woman asked, as Yuna nodded.

"It was my fault anyway." Yuna said. The small group dispersed, leaving only Tidus and Yuna alone.

"Thank you so much for your help earlier." Yuna muttered timidly, staring at Tidus

"I'm sorry about that. Wasn't that... Wasn't I not supposed to... guess I...kind of overreacted." Tidus replied, gazing deeply into her eyes. He noticed that one of her eyes was blue, whilst another was green. Although he didn't care about that, he just wanted to hear her out.

"Oh, no. I was...overconfident." Yuna insisted. Then there was silence, except for a man chasing Eddy around the village.

"Where's my gil?" The man questioned furiously.

"I told you not to use your stealing ability outside of battle Eddy!" Double D lectured from the background. Yuna and Tidus just laughed loudly at the two, before gazing into each other's eyes again.

"Um, I saw that aeon thing. That's amazing!" said Tidus trying to start a conversation again. Yuna looked happy at this and blushed slightly.

"Really? Do you think I can become high summoner?" Tidus nodded at Yuna's question, however he was quickly pulled away by Wakka.

"Hey brudda, I think your friends may need a little help." Wakka suggested, pointing towards the sight of the three Eds being chased by the store clerk, who was now holding a broom. Tidus just sighed, before staring at Yuna.

"So, tomorrow then?" Yuna asked.

"Tomorrow?" Tidus wondered, frowning slightly.

"We are on the same boat, are we not?" Yuna asked, putting a finger on her chin.

"Oh, really?" Tidus replied smiling "I never knew that..."

"Yeah, we can talk more. You can tell me all about Zanarkand!" Yuna suggested excitedly, as she walked off, leaving Tidus in a bit of a confused state. Wakka tapped him on the shoulder to snap him out of the trance.

"She's cute, ya?" Wakka asked, as he jokingly poked Tidus in the ribs.

"I don't know. Hey, but what if she, like, comes on to me?" Tidus replied, making a funny face at Wakka.

"That's not going to happen. If you get tired, let me know. I had a bed made for you. But first, help your friend there. Looks like Eddy's about to collapse, or get fined, it depends ya?" Wakka said while laughing.

"Come on guys!" Eddy pleaded whilst running as fast as he could for dear life. The rest of the night, the Eds and Tidus slept in the summoners lodge... all except for Ed, who was snoring so loudly and so infuriatingly that he was kicked outside with a blanket. And that night was when things would become interesting, a lot more interesting...

(TBC...)


	4. Chapter 4

Ed, Edd n Eddy: A Final Fantasy

Chapter 4

"Hey Yuna!" Tidus exclaimed. He stood still in the sand, gazing at the young summoner. They were at the docks of Besaid, with Yuna standing opposite him "Where's the boat?"

"Everyone will find us if it doesn't come soon..." Yuna muttered anxiously, twiddling with her fingers.

"Are you really sure this is okay?" Tidus asked, folding his arms.

"Will you tell me all about Zanarkand?" Yuna wondered, staring at Tidus.

"Hey!" The two turned their heads to Rikku, who had her two hands on her hips "You said you were going with me!"

"He did?" Yuna asked in shock, placing her hand on her mouth in surprise.

"Yeah, he's coming with me!" Rikku replied sharply, tugging on Tidus' arm.

"Ah ha!" A raspy voice guffawed. They turned to a burly looking man, the same from Zanarkand. He slowly stepped forward, still maintaining his laughter "You with a woman? You can't even catch a ball!" A small boy stood in Tidus' place now, feet planted firm in the ground. His head gazed sadly at the ground, feeling defeated.

"I hate you..." The young boy mumbled quietly, a small tear dropping on the sand.

"What?" The burly man, Jecht asked "You say something?"

"Come on, you can do it." Yuna egged on, the young boy arching his boy up sharply.

"I hate you!" The boy shouted, stamping his foot firmly in the sand.

"Eh?" Jecht wondered, surprised. There was then a flash of light, as Tidus shot up from his bed.

"I HATE YOU!" Tidus roared angrily.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Eddy asked furiously, falling off of his bed with a loud thud "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Double D asked, shifting out of his bed "Did Ed 'sleep eat' again?"

"Wha'? Oh, it's nothing, really." Tidus muttered embarrassingly, rubbing the back of his head "I just had a dream."

"Well, can't you just be quiet about it, yeesh!" Eddy remarked exasperatedly, painfully rising to his feet "I mean seriously, can it kill a guy to get some sleep?"

"He's dead Wakka, okay!"

"Huh?" Eddy, Edd and Tidus wondered, poking their heads through the silk curtain. There they saw Lulu and Wakka arguing, standing separately from each other.

"I know he looks like Chappu, but he isn't. You shouldn't have brought him here, or those three children." Lulu stated, sighing loudly.

"But... they needed our help Lulu..." Wakka muttered dejectedly, staring at the ground in defeat.

"I've had enough of this Wakka! I can't take it anymore!" Lulu shouted in frustration, storming away from him. The two Eds and Tidus looked between them in shock, before looking out to Wakka.

"Shall we talk to him?" Double D asked.

"Yeah." Tidus and Eddy replied, as the trio moved towards Wakka. Wakka turned to the three, putting on a small smile.

"Oh, you're awake..." Wakka muttered, before sighing.

"So Wakka, who's Chappu?" Tidus wondered, staring at the orange haired man.

"Chappu's my little brother, he looked a lot like you..." Wakka replied sullenly, looking up into the sky "One day he went out with the crusader's to fight Sin... but..."

"Is he... dead?" Eddy asked almost hesitantly, with Wakka only slowly nodding.

"So I became a guardian, you know, to avenge his death." Wakka muttered, kicking the dirt in frustration "But I'm more worried about a stupid ball game... well, when this is done, I'm gonna be a full time guardian!"

"Don't worry Wakka, you saved our lives. We owe ya one, especially after everything you've done for us, me and the Eds!" Tidus exclaimed, raising his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" The two Eds shouted passionately, doing the same. Wakka chuckled, smiling broadly at the trio.

"Well, anyway, it's time for bed." Wakka instructed, and with that, everyone returned to their beds as they waited for the next day...

Xxx

"Hey Tidus!" Wakka called, walking towards the young teen with his hands behind his back "Guess what I got ya..."

"Is it a fish?" Ed asked dumbly.

"Shut up Ed." Eddy retorted, as Wakka held out a strange shaped blue sword, shaped similarly in the shape of a wing. The sword wasn't like any other sort, with the blade being filled with small little bubbles. The handle was small, with a red tassel at the end of it.

"This is for me? You're giving this to me?" Tidus wondered, taking a hold of the sword by its handle.

"It was going to be for my bro, but he decided against it. So now it's yours!" Wakka said proudly, folding his arms.

"Thanks Wakka! I'll do you proud and Chappu too." Tidus thanked, a cheerful smile etched across his face.

"Hey, what about us?" Eddy questioned, stomping his feet into the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys, I've got nothing for you I'm afraid." Wakka replied sullenly.

"Don't pay any attention to him, we don't need anything Wakka." Double D reassured.

"What? Come on Double D don't you want free stuff too?" Eddy asked, smirking at him "I know I do."

"Eddy, please! Just stop!" Edd shouted, causing Eddy to stop. He merely just grumbled under his breath, kicking the dirt underneath his feet.

"Hey guys, Yuna's here." Tidus announced, pointing in the direction of the temple. The young summoner Yuna was slowly advancing towards the party, mainly because she was carrying around a large suitcase. Lulu moved towards her, shaking her head and chuckling quietly.

"You really don't need that much luggage Yuna." Lulu advised.

"Well, it's not really my stuff..." Yuna muttered, staring at the suitcase.

"This is a pilgrimage, not a holiday." Lulu remarked, placing a hand on her hip. The young lady nodded quickly, dropping the luggage bag.

"You're right..." Yuna mumbled, looking up to find Tidus "Oh, hey! You're coming with us then?"

"Yeah, of course." Tidus replied, smiling widely at her "Why wouldn't I?" Yuna just chuckled softly, shaking her head at his antics.

"And I see you three are coming too?" Lulu asked, staring at the three Eds.

"Well, we need to find someone called the 'Hero'. We might find him if we travel with you." Double D replied, looking at Lulu.

"Alright... you can come, but you better be able to fend for yourselves." Lulu remarked snidely "We aren't babysitters."

"What? We ain't no babies ya know!" Eddy argued, raising his fist in the air. The rest of the group just laughed, as they began their journey to defeat the one and only: Sin...

Xxx

"I just love the smell of fresh air, don't you Eddy?" Edd quipped, eyes closed as he took large, broad steps.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Double D. I just wanna hurry this up." Eddy replied, sighing "Hey Wakka, are we there yet?"

"Not yet brudda." Wakka replied, before stopping "Uh oh, looks like we've got company!" Suddenly, a large cougar-like creature ran towards the party on all fours, roaring loudly at the party.

"Don't worry, I've got it!" Tidus exclaimed, brandishing his sword. He then dashed towards the fiends, before slicing it in half with a downwards slash.

"Whoa, you're good!" Wakka stated, looking upwards "Heads up!" A large bird with an equally large beak showed up, looking for its main meal.

"Hah, what's it gonna do? Poke us to death?" Eddy remarked sarcastically. The large bird moved towards the short Ed, before dive bombing towards him "Whoa!" Eddy rolled out of the way, before getting out his two daggers.

"Don't worry, leave this to me!" Wakka shouted, throwing a Blitzball into the skull of the big bird, crushing it like a grape. It fell limply to the floor, before dissipating into those mysterious energy balls.

"Whoa... how did you that?" Tidus wondered, putting a finger on his chin. The ball flew back into Wakka's hand, before putting it in his large pouch.

"Well, being a Blitzball player isn't easy. Gotta train with this thing sometimes huh?" Wakka replied, as the party put their weapons away "Come on, let's go." The party kept on walking on the road, before coming to a shrine in the middle of the road, which on the left of the path lead to the docks. Wakka, Yuna and Lulu stopped, confusing the Eds and Tidus.

"Huh, what's up?" Tidus asked, scratching his head in confusion "Something wrong?"

"Many crusaders and other summoners and their guardians pray on top of here for good luck, so we're gonna do the same." Wakka replied, kneeling in front of the shrine "So, do you mind if we pray here before heading west?"

"Nah, in fact we might as well join." Tidus said, kneeling beside Wakka.

"Shall we, Eddy?" Edd asked, looking down on his friend "We could do with a bit of luck, eh?"

"Maybe you're right Double D." Eddy replied, kneeling next to Tidus. Ed and Edd stood at opposite sides of Eddy, as the party prayed for luck. After a few minutes, the party stopped praying as they headed west. Wakka, Lulu and Yuna were far ahead of Tidus and the Eds, forcing the four to start up a conversation.

"So guys, any idea what he looks like?" Tidus asked, gazing up into the trees.

"Who?" Eddy wondered, looking at the teen.

"You know, that 'Hero' guy." Tidus replied, still gazing up into the sky.

"Oh, well... we don't really know." Double D muttered, causing Tidus to stop "What's wrong?"

"We've got company..." Tidus replied, before getting into a fighting stance "Here he comes!" There was suddenly a large thud; a large humanoid cat like being was kneeling on the ground. It stood up slowly, tightly gripping on a wooden spear.

"What the heck is that?" Eddy asked exasperatedly, getting out his daggers "It's like something out of Ed's movies." The feline creature had run at Eddy quickly with its spear over its head, before crashing down on the youngster. However, Eddy dodged the attack by leaping backwards by a few yards before dashing at the beast. However, the beast countered Eddy's run by sweeping his legs from underneath him with his spear and pointing it at his neck.

"Don't worry Eddy, I'm coming for ya!" Ed shouted, getting out his gigantic rune sword. He ran at the blue beast man as quick as he could before swinging his sword sharply at his opponent. The beast tried blocking, but instead was sent into a tree by the sheer force of Ed's strike, allowing Eddy to get back to his feet.

"Thanks lumpy, I'd be dead meat without ya!" Eddy remarked, as Tidus and Double D ran to the two Eds side. The blue cat-like man merely huffed, as Wakka came running over.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Wakka questioned suspiciously, as the beast just walked off ahead on the path.

"It... um I mean he attacked us!" Eddy replied, putting his hand on his chest "I mean seriously, what's his problem?"

"He is Kimahri Ronso of the Ronso tribe, he's learnt the fiend's way of fighting." Lulu replied, smirking at the small Ed.

"That's not what I meant!" Eddy shouted furiously, raising his fist in the air.

"Sometimes we don't understand him either." A voice said, as the group turned to Yuna "But he's protected me ever since I was little." The four nodded, as they continued their way to the docks.

Xxx

"Goodbye lady Yuna, we'll miss you!" The party looked at the large group of people clustered together, waving, cheering and crying. They stood on the edge of the boat, against the hand rails as they too waved at the crowd.

"Goodbye everyone, I promise I'll come back!" Yuna exclaimed, waving them away. The boat then moved away from the docks, and the large crowd of people was nowhere in sight. There were a few people on the boat from Besaid, the Eds separating themselves from the group as they headed down deep inside the ship.

"Well guys, this is it." Eddy said, the small and narrow halls being the main features.

"Hello young man." A voice greeted, a peculiar looking man appearing in sight. He wore a black cap and a blue t-shirt, as well as green trousers and black sandals "The name's O'aka, how can I be of service?"

"Service? Sorry but we don't have any money." Eddy replied sadly.

"That's alright; I'll just do business elsewhere." O'aka replied, sitting on the floor. Tidus came walking down the hallway, noticing the Eds were on their own.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Tidus asked, before looking in O'aka's direction.

"We were just looking around, is all." Eddy replied, smirking at Tidus "Oh yeah, and this guy is selling stuff."

"Really?" Tidus asked, walking up to O'aka.

"I sure have, anything you need stranger?" O'aka suggested, showing Tidus his stock. Tidus nodded, pointing at a strange vial of liquid "Ah, a potion! Very good choice, that'll be 100 gil please!"

"What? 100 Gil? It was 50 gil in other places!" Tidus remarked, turning away from him.

"Well, how about I let you invest in my business, and I give you a discount on everything eh?" O'aka asked, poking at Tidus' ribs "Trust me, it'll be worth it."

"Sure, why not." Tidus replied, before giving the merchant a bit of Gil.

"Thank you stranger, your kindness will not go unrewarded!" O'aka said, sitting happily on the floor.

"Tidus, what is this 'Gil'?" Double D asked, as Tidus turned towards the stairs.

"I'll tell you later, 'kay?" Tidus replied hurriedly, before running up the stairs. The trio of Eds shrugged, before heading up the stairs too. They were on deck now, and saw that at the front of the boat that Yuna was surrounded by a small group of people, whilst seeing that Wakka and Lulu were having a conversation. At the same time, they saw Tidus slowly approaching Yuna as the small crowd eventually dispersed.

"I wonder what they are talking about..." Double D muttered, staring out towards Tidus and Yuna...

"You're a Blitzball player aren't you? From Zanarkand, right?" Yuna asked, gazing deeply into Tidus' eyes.

"You hear that from Wakka, but he doesn't believe me at all..." Tidus replied, sighing.

"But I believe you! I've heard, in Zanarkand...there is a great stadium, all lit up even at night! Great Blitzball tournaments are held there, and the stands are always full!" Yuna had said.

"How do you know that?" Tidus asked, it was exactly like that in Zanarkand, especially

"A man named Jecht told me!" Yuna replied excitedly, catching the young teen by surprise.

"My father...his name is Jecht." Tidus muttered slowly, scrunching his face as anger began to bubble up inside of him.

"Amazing! You know, our meeting like this must be the blessing of Yevon!" Yuna exclaimed happily, clasping her arms firmly together.

"It can't be him." Tidus remarked spitefully, turning his head towards the ground.

"Why not?" Yuna wondered, as she tried to focus in on Tidus' face.

"My old man, he died. Ten years ago. Off the coast of Zanarkand." Tidus replied, gazing into the sky.

"I'm sorry." Yuna muttered sadly, also looking at the clear blue sky..

"He went out to sea for training one day...and never came back. And no one's seen him since. Exactly ten years and three months ago." Tidus sourly recalled, growling slightly.

"Why, that's the day that Jecht came to Spira. It's true! I first met Jecht ten years and three months ago! I remember, that was the day my father left. The date fits, doesn't it?" Yuna asked. Tidus wasn't so sure, so he asked Yuna a question.

"How would he get here?" Tidus pondered, folding his arms together as he racked his brain.

"Your here, are you not?" Yuna replied, smirking at him.

"I guess." Tidus drawled. Tidus and Yuna continued to Talk, at least until the boat began to shake and a massive fin came out of the water.

"Sin!" A random man had shouted. Everyone had screamed, and a man had aimed a harpoon at sin's fin.

"What do you think you're doing? Stick a harpoon in it and we'll all get dragged under!" Wakka shouted.

"But Sin's headed for our home, Kilika! We must do whatever we can to protect our homes!" The man turned his head to Yuna, a small tear in his eye "Please forgive us, lady Yuna." Before Wakka could stop the man, a harpoon was propelled into Sin's fin. In retaliation, Sin used most of the strength in its one fin to attempt to drag the boat towards it, causing a massive tide to hit the ship and knock everyone to their feet.

"Aah!" Double D exclaimed, struggling to stay on his feet "We're not going to make it!" Ed had grabbed onto his hand, before smiling.

"Don't worry Double D, I've gotcha!" Ed shouted, looking at the big fin.

"Ed, a little help?" Eddy asked in fear, as he struggled on the side of the railings "I'm gonna fall off!" Tidus ran towards the little youngster, before grabbing him by the hand. He then took him to the centre of the ship, as the rest of the party eventually drew together. Suddenly, pod-like monsters, the same from Zanarkand were propelled from the fin, landing in front of the group.

"Sinspawns!" Wakka exclaimed, turning to the fin "Me and Lulu will attack this big fella! Tidus, you and the rest protect Yuna!"

"Alrighty!" Tidus replied, standing between the party and the sinspawn. Eddy and Ed stood by both sides of the teen, with Kimahri, Edd and Yuna standing behind them.

"Ready Ed?" Eddy asked, staring at the three sinspawn in front of them.

"You betcha Eddy!" Ed replied excitedly, unsheathing his large sword. The big Ed had dashed towards one of the sinspawn, before slicing it in half with a diagonal slice. Eddy ran as fast as he could at the other, before sliding behind it and rapidly slicing it from behind before throwing his dagger through the back of the sinspawn, puncturing it. Tidus rushed the final sinspawn, before swinging his arm full force horizontally, slicing the fiend with strength and precision in half.

"Piece of cake!" Eddy remarked, raising his fist in the air. Meanwhile, Wakka and Lulu faced down the sinspawn with might and magic, as Lulu yet again sent out another thunder spell, a bolt of lightning sharply striking down on the fin, having no ill effect.

"Wakka, this is getting us nowhere, call Yuna." Lulu suggested, turning towards the orange haired hero.

"But-"

"Just do it!" Lulu sharply answered, interrupting him. Sighing, Wakka beckoned Yuna, who stood side by side alongside Lulu and Wakka.

"Tidus and the Eds are taking care of the sinspawn, but they won't last long..." Yuna muttered, as she saw another batch of sinspawn propel towards the Eds, Tidus and Kimahri.

"Yuna, you know what to do..." Lulu whispered suggestively, as Yuna nodded quickly.

"Right!" Yuna exclaimed, as she began to do the same dance as she did to summon Valefore.

"Huh?" Eddy asked, as the clouds in the sky began to open up "What's goin' on?"

"The giant chicken's coming to help us Eddy!" Ed replied, grinning happily from cheek to cheek. The large beast came down beside Yuna, Wakka and Lulu running out of sight to give her room.

"Be careful!" Lulu instructed, before running to the Eds and Tidus' side. Wakka quickly followed, as Yuna and Valefore stared down the fin of Sin.

"Go!" Yuna commanded shakily, Valefor propelling itself high into the air with its massive wings. It then spun in the air a little, as energy began to build up fiercely in its mouth.

"Whoa... what's it doing?" Ed wondered, staring dumfounded at Yuna' summon.

"Ed, look out!" Eddy exclaimed. Suddenly, the spikes from the Sin spawn fired out from its 'wings', knocking out the big Ed and sending him on his back.

"Ed, are you okay?" Double D asked franticly, checking up on him "Drat..."

"Don't worry, he's fine." Lulu stated, moving her hands slowly in the air "How about you chill a little?"

"Huh?" Double D wondered, as a small piece of ice materialized in the air "Magic?" Lulu then crashed her arm down to the ground, the ice smashing against the fiend harshly and dealing a killing blow, falling to the floor as it began to disperse.

"What the heck was that?" Tidus questioned, getting defensive.

"Magic, better than brute force in most cases." Lulu mused, looking to the side. Valefor stood tall in the air now, the big ball of energy now in its mouth. It then sent out a thin orange coloured energy beam at the fin, creating a massive explosion as it rocked the ship slightly.

"Whoa!" Eddy exclaimed, struggling to stay on his feet "Now I really hate birds!" The boat stopped rocking momentarily, the fin stopped its distribution of Sinspawns and merely stood still.

"Did we win?" Tidus asked, raising his fist in the air triumphantly. His answer was swiftly met by the monstrous being, as Sin began to submerge its fin underwater, dragging the boat down along with it.

"Lumpy, hang on!" Eddy exclaimed, as Ed slipped down through the rail.

"Aaargh!" Tidus exclaimed, as he also fell into the water over the rails. Eddy and Edd hung on for dear life, as did Yuna, Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri.

"Don't worry, I'll get em'!" Wakka shouted, bravely leaping into the underwater depths of the sea. The door slammed open, a boy walking out, carrying a steel longsword in his right hand. He his head covered with a hood over his head, wearing a black leather jacket with a blue shirt. He wore black trousers and black boots, as well as black fingerless gloves. His facial features and his hair were hidden by his hood, yet there were two distinct features about him. He had pale blue eyes, and his skin was a fair tanned colour. He maintained an emotionless scowl, as he slowly bounded towards the party.

"Are you gonna help us?" Eddy asked, pointing to the water "My friend is in there!" The boy scoffed, shrugging.

"Maybe, what's in it for me?" The boy returned with a question, a tone of antagonism in his voice.

"Please, will you?" Yuna asked, the boy turning to her. He gasped slightly, before standing upright again.

"Alright... but only for you, Yuna." The boy replied, before diving over the rails.

"Huh?" Yuna wondered, staring deep into the sea "How did he... know my name?"

"Who cares? He's a jerk!" Eddy moaned, punching his fist "I've got half a mind to..."

"Half a mind is right Eddy." Double D retorted, as Eddy growled at his sock-hat Ed-boy.

"Hey, watch it Double D!" Eddy threatened, staring down into the sea "I wonder..."

Xxx

"Oh boy..." Wakka muttered, gazing at the unconscious Ed and Tidus. He sprinkled some healing herb over the two of them, shooting up quickly.

"Whoa!" Tidus exclaimed, before turning to Wakka. He put a thumb up to Wakka, who did likewise. Ed pointed forward, a Sinspawn swimming towards the small group. It looked like an octopus with a shell on its back, like the one that Ed and Tidus faced before. They unsheathed their swords, when they suddenly heard a strange noise out of nowhere...

*Sploosh*

The young man, the boy with the steel longsword had appeared beside Wakka, hood still on his head. Wakka was about to enquire about the boy's identity, but thought against it as the sinspawn came closer. The boy smirked, swimming towards the octopus-like monster. A screech came out from the beast, as it flung a tentacle at the youngster. However, with surprising deftness, the boy was able to roll out of way of the attack. Wakka was able to draw attention by throwing his Blitzball against the face of the sinspawn, aggravating it. This gave the youngster time to swim at the monster again, raising his sword in the air. Then, bringing it down quickly and efficiently, the fighter was able to slice away one of the tentacles, as a massive screech came from the sinspawn.

"Aah!" The boy exclaimed, holding his head as the monster advanced. Tidus and Ed swam forward in front of the young fighter, pointing their swords at the sinspawn. It raised a tentacle high, ready to strike, yet Wakka struck the beast yet again with his Blitzball, this time in the eye.

"Booya!" Wakka exclaimed, smirking. Ed then swam towards the sinspawn, the sword raised diagonally. The sinspawn opened its eye just in time however, as it swept Ed away with a tentacle with ease, sending him flying. Tidus tried to rush the sinspawn, but he too was grabbed by both tentacles of the 'octo-spawn' as he was slowly beginning to lose oxygen. The youngster and Wakka were left, Ed too far to do anything and Tidus being strangled. So, the young fighter, with a glare swam towards the sinspawn. It looked at the boy, snarling ferociously as the youngster came closer. He raised his sword but stopped, before smirking as he was enveloped in a blue aura. Then, at an unusually quick pace, the young boy was able to glide almost perfectly towards the sinspawn before slicing through, cutting it in half. Then, with one last agonizing screech, the sinspawn exploded into the eerie firefly things, dissipating into nothingness...

Xxx

"You're alright!" Yuna exclaimed in excitedly, smiling widely "I thought you were..."

"It takes more than a squid to take Ed down!" Ed claimed, holding his massive rune sword in the air.

"Geez Ed, how do ya carry that thing around anyway?" Eddy wondered.

"He's right Ed, by my calculations the mass of the sword should have been like an anchor! You should have sunk!" Edd exclaimed, scratching his neck.

"Umm, guys..." Tidus muttered, pointing to the sky "What... is THAT?" The party had then looked up into the sky to see Sin, standing over what seemed to be a rural village with a port. The beast was encased in a sphere of water, and a boy playing with his blitzball had seen him and began to run away in fear for his life.

"What is Sin doing?" Yuna wondered, a weary look appearing on her face. Sin then sucked up most of the material of the buildings and the who people were also caught up the maelstrom. Sin then had the water, wood, and people above his head in a halo, and threw them to the ocean. The malevolent force of nature had then submerged itself into the water, the people on the boat shocked and sad, even the Eds, but the boy stared at the carnage plainly, sighing with no contempt for what just occurred.

"When do we land?" The young enigma asked in a monotonous voice. Everyone ignored the tone, except for Eddy.

"Two minutes." One man had said, his words were shaken, but understandable. Eddy had walked up to him, anger on his face.

"Don't you care?" Eddy questioned furiously, poking

"What do you mean?" He asked, frowning. Eddy's face had turned red with fury at the boy's question.

"Don't ya feel sad? Just a little?" Eddy asked. The boy just sighed, turning towards the wreckage.

Xxx

They were at the port for Kilika, as everyone got off the boat slowly.

"Poor unfortunate souls, their children, relatives, neighbours, friends could have been..." Double D said sadly. He had noticed the enigmatic boy was the last one off of the boat, and saw he was following the summoner and her guardians.

"Hmm, hey lumpy, wanna go see what the Yuna's doing?" Eddy asked.

"Sorry Eddy, i can't!" Ed shouted happily. Eddy's vein in his head had popped.

"What? Why not?" Eddy wondered. The mystery kid had suddenly appeared behind Eddy, getting him in a headlock.

"Because me and Ed are going to help repair the damages, do you want to help?" He asked. Eddy shrugged him off, before sighing loudly.

"Sure, why not? Maybe then I can sprout wings and fly!" Eddy sarcastically replied.

"Funny, I thought you cared?" The boy remarked sarcastically "Besides, Wakka said something would be in it for you."

"Money? I'll do anything for money!" Eddy exclaimed, a broad smirk on his face.

"Well-"

"Don't mind if I do!" Eddy shouted. His mood changed depending if you were talking about money, jawbreakers, or money and jawbreakers. They had followed Wakka to the rebuild sight, while Double D and Tidus had followed Lulu and Kimahri.

"Huh? What's Yuna doing?" Tidus asked, seeing Yuna dancing over the water "Why is she dancing?"

"It's a sending." Lulu replied, sighing.

"A sending?" Double D pondered, gazing at the intricate dance movements that Yuna employed.

"Yuna sends the spirits of the dead to the farplane so that they can finally rest." Lulu answered, staring at Yuna "If the dead aren't sent, feelings of envy begins to grow. This envy beckons hatred, and this hatred turns these spirits into fiends..."

"I see..." Tidus muttered, rubbing his head slowly "Wow..."

"Did I do good?" Yuna asked, the group looking in her direction.

"You did wonderfully Yuna..." Lulu answered sincerely, smiling sweetly at the young summoner "But next time, no tears. Ok?"

"Right!" Yuna said, nodding. The enigmatic boy, Eddy, Ed and Wakka were seen walking from a distance, with Eddy having a sour look on his face.

"You said there was money!" Eddy accused.

"I never said there was money you idiot, YOU did!" The boy retorted, as they came towards the rest of the group.

"What did you do?" Yuna asked, staring at them.

"We fixed stuff for free!" Ed exclaimed happily, smiling.

"Yeah, don't remind me!" Eddy remarked, kicking the ground underneath him "Man this stinks..." The group laughed, as they stared at the inn

"I think it's time we had a little rest, don't you?" Lulu asked, looking at Yuna "Especially you."

"Alright then guys, let's go!" Tidus exclaimed, as the group moved towards the inn...

(TBC...)


	5. Chapter 5

Ed, Edd n Eddy: A Final Fantasy

Chapter 5

"Hey Tidus!" Ed greeted excitedly, as the youngster slowly walked down the stairs with his arms stretched, while Eddy and Double D were whispering to each other.

"Hey." Tidus replied, yawning. He noticed that the two Eds continued to whisper, interrupting them "What are you talking about?"

"None of your beeswax!" Eddy shouted threateningly, causing Tidus to step back anxiously. Double D however stepped forward whilst keeping his hand over Eddy's mouth.

"Ignore him, he's a little high strung right now..." Edd muttered, before letting go "Anyway, we were talking about that mysterious boy, the one with the hood."

"Yeah, that jerk!" Eddy exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips "Jeez, talk about anti-social."

"I'm sure he has his reason's guys..." Tidus suggested, before motioning to the outdoors "Come on, we've gotta go meet Wakka, ok?"

"Alright..." Eddy grumbled miserably "As long as it ain't charity work I'm fine..." Soon, the four walked out of the inn, examining their surroundings. It was a bright, charming sunny day. However, this was all marred by Sin's malevolent appearance, the small village seemingly a desolate and ransacked place.

"Hey, there's Wakka." Tidus said, walking towards the older man. He noticed them approaching, stopping his work temporarily.

"Aurochs, huddle!" He ordered, assuming a stiff, commanding stance. The team responded with a simple, affirmative grunt, before stopping the reparations of the sunken ship. They then walked away from the group, leaving him with the Eds and Tidus.

"Where is our destination Wakka?" Double D asked inquisitively, staring out towards the sea.

"Well, we're gonna go pray to Summoner Ohallond, he was a great Blitzer you know?" Wakka informed. A grimace befell Tidus' face as he let out a sigh in an almost concerned manner.

"Do you really think it's the right time to blitz Wakka?" Tidus wondered, rubbing his head lightly.

"It's the only time to blitz." Wakka replied firmly, glancing in Tidus' direction "It is a time where people join together in joy and happiness, to forget all of the bad things in Spira, including Sin."

"But is that not just a, pardon me, temporary measure?" Double D pondered thoughtfully, folding his arms in a manner of contemplation.

"Yeah, well sometimes you need a break anyway, ya?" Wakka answered, smiling whilst momentarily ruffling Tidus' hair "Besides, you're a good Blitzer Tidus, we're gonna need that luck and most of all, we're gonna win!"

"Yeah, so where's the temple?" Tidus asked.

"It's just over there, in that forest." Wakka answered "Meet us there, 'kay?" With that, Wakka walked towards the destination, leaving the quartet behind.

"Guys how about we split up and explore this place?" Tidus suggested "We could do with a little walking around to clear our heads, right?"

"Yeah, why not?" Double D agreed, smiling avidly "We could introduce ourselves to the citizens of this place, offering our condolences along the way."

"Yeah, and me and Ed can go scam- err I mean help some people..." Eddy interjected, putting an arm around his friend.

"Yeah, well you guys do that..." Tidus muttered quietly, chuckling in between sentences as he ventured off his own way. Ed and Eddy began to walk away too, leaving Double D alone.

"Well, that's encouraging..." Double D mumbled, before setting off too.

Xxx

"Ya know Ed, I kinda miss home." Eddy mused with his hands behind his head "It just ain't the same, not scamming the kids back home."

"Yeah, but at least we get to fight giant monsters Eddy!" Ed replied enthusiastically as the duo walked across the torn apart Kilika. The two suddenly stopped walking, glancing left to see a young girl sitting on the floor, left alone with her head buried in her hands on her knees as she quietly sobbed to herself "Umm, Eddy... should we do something?" the hut's very foundations began to crumble and shake violently.

"Huh?" The girl wondered, looking up. In an act of instinct, Ed jumped towards the girl before picking her up and jumping back to safe ground. The big boy placed her carefully on her feet, and the girl revealed her gratitude by bowing slowly before running away in fear.

"Whoa! I didn't know you had it in ya lumpy!" Eddy congratulated excitedly, a smirk cropping up on his face as he pointed in the girl's previous direction "She went this way." Both Eddy and Ed chased the child, their breathing as hurried as their footsteps as they approached a fairly large hut. As the two stepped through the doorway, they saw two adults, one male and another female, in addition to the young child that Ed had saved earlier.

"I see you are the two young men who saved my sister, right?" The woman asked, pointing to an opened treasure box.

"Yes ma'am." Both Eds replied courteously, nodding their heads quickly. They approached their reward, with Eddy pulling out an ether from the chest.

"Huh? What's this Ed?" Eddy asked, scratching his head.

"Haven't a clue Eddy." Ed answered dumbly with a large, optimistic grin. Eddy simply put it in his pocket, before walking out of the hut with Ed following behind.

"Hey Ed, where did Double D go again?" Eddy asked, shaking his head "I coulda swore..."

"I think he went to where Wakka went Eddy." Ed answered, pointing to where the forest was "Just over there." Eddy nodded calmly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Alright then lumpy, let's go!" Eddy ordered as the duo walked slowly towards their destination...

Xxx

"Come on! Where's Tidus already?" Eddy asked impatiently, tapping his feet against the ground quickly. The rest simply stood still, waiting quietly for the mysterious Zanarkander. The suddenly heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them, looking up to find Tidus slowly walking towards the group with a smirk on his face. The birds sung beautifully in the forest woodlands, creating a sense of natural beauty.

"Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting!" Tidus greeted. Yuna walked up to him with her head bowed, the group just about ready to embark.

"Um, I'd like to ask you a question..." Yuna muttered, before looking up to him "Would you... mind being my guardian?" the entire group gasped, scratching their heads in astonishment.

"Hey, why don't I get to be a guardian?" Eddy questioned furiously "I've worked my bu-" Double D shoved his hands against his loudmouthed friend, preventing him from saying any more.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be asking that, Yuna?" Wakka asked carefully, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder "He's good, but..."

"Wakka's right Yuna, there's no need in jumping straight into things." Lulu agreed calmly. Yuna simply nodded, before laughing nervously.

"Yeah, maybe you're right guys." Yuna said, looking at Tidus "I'm sorry, I just want you nearby."

"Nah, it's nothing to worry about." Tidus assured, before smirking widely "After all, they're probably right."

"Probably?" Eddy asked sarcastically, giggling quietly. Ed began to laugh too, almost ignorantly, drawing harsh stares from Tidus and a small laugh from Yuna.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Wakka commanded, leading the way through the forest. The party shortly followed, with the Eds at the back of the group. Edd glanced upwards in the air, examining all of the different plant life and trees. Eddy simply put his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground in boredom.

"Hey, wait!" a voice cried desperately, causing the party to turn the source of the noise. It was the hooded boy from before, who quickly approached the group "Got room for one more?"

"Hey! This ain't any tagalong session you know." Eddy shouted rudely, shaking his fist wildly in anger "We don't need any more people."

"Can you fight?" Lulu simply. The boy brandished his sword, making deft, double handed swings with his broadsword with relative ease, before sheathing his sword back into its original place.

"Yeah, I think I can manage." The boy answered as he folded his arms, "So, Lady Yuna. May I join the party?" she thought long and hard, pressing her fingers against her temple in deep meditation. Yuna pondered on the decision, she didn't want to risk unsettling the current party, but she did need all the help she can get.

"Yes you may, umm..." Yuna stopped, scratching her head. The boy removed his hood, revealing icy blue eyes, tanned skin and short, dark messy blue hair on top of his head. He unzipped his coat, revealing a plain dark blue shirt and a pendant around his neck.

"Forgive me of my manners, Lady Yuna. My name is Alex." Alex introduced, bowing courteously "I shall provide you with a fine service in battle."

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal, just call me Yuna." Yuna replied with a perky smile "I'm sorry about this, but you cannot be a guardian for us, at least not yet." With a simple nod, Alex surveyed the surroundings.

"Ah, that's alright Yuna. So... where are we headed?" Alex asked.

"To the temple, we're gonna pray to summoner Ohallond first and then we're gonna get Yuna's next fayth." Wakka answered. And with that, the party headed onward to their destination.

xxx

"So Alex, what are you doing here anyway?" Tidus asked, as the group made their way through the middle of the forest.

"I heard about Yuna becoming a Summoner, so I-"

"So you jumped at the chance to become her guardian." Lulu interrupted, drawing an annoyed retort from the youngster.

"Yeah, if you put it that way I guess..." The boy muttered, glancing at the giggling Eddy.

"I guess that didn't work out for ya, huh?" Eddy remarked while laughing loudly. Alex just shrugged his shoulders, sighing deeply.

"Where are ya from?" Wakka asked curiously, turning his head to look behind him.

"Me? I'm from Bevelle. You see-"

"Bevelle? What's a young man like you doing here in Killika?" Wakka suspiciously questioned, eying the boy carefully "Isn't it a little dangerous."

"As I was going to say, I left because there was nothing for me in Bevelle. I was a nobody. So I trained myself with this sword of mine in the hope of leaving my home in order to become a guardian." Alex finished, smiling widely "I never thought it would be so difficult."

"So, are you any good with a sword?" Tidus pondered, prompting a wide, confident smirk to protrude across the young swordsman's face.

"I ain't one to brag, but I'm probably the best swordsman in Spira!" Alex boasted, smirk still rooted on his face. Lulu, who was at the front, abruptly stopped walking, prompting the others to do so as well.

"Hey, what's the holdup lady?" Eddy questioned furiously.

"We have company." Suddenly, a large plant-like fiend dropped from a giant tree in front of the group, causing the party to jump back and brandish their weapons.

"This isn't your average plant species." Double D noted, as he hid his weapon and holster in his backpack "Is this a fiend too?"

"What else would it be sockhead?" Eddy remarked sarcastically, holding his two daggers firmly. Kimahri, Lulu and Tidus were the ones who stepped up to fight the fiend while the rest stood by and watched in an attentive manner from the sidelines.

"Kimahri, why don't you cast Lancet on it?" Lulu suggested, glancing at the Ronso.

"What's a Lancet?" Tidus asked.

"Lancet is a special technique which weakens enemies but heals the user, but when used by a Ronso, that Ronso can also learn that fiend's abilities." Lulu answered.

"Wow, that sounds cool." Tidus said, as Kimahri placed his hand out towards the fiend, as a sphere of light drained energy from the plant and gave it to Kimahri while giving him the skill 'seed cannon'. The plant gathered a seed in its 'mouth', before firing a giant seed pellet at Tidus at high velocity. Tidus however, had raised his arm just in time to block the attack with his sword and deflect the seed. Lulu then raised her arm quickly in the air, as magical energy became focused around her,

"Fire!" she shouted as a fireball had slammed against the fiend and burnt it, weakening it even more. Kimahri then gathered energy for his overdrive, before spitting out a giant seed cannon similar to the plant fiend, dealing a lethal killing blow. The monstrous vegetation slumped to the ground, and then momentarily dissolved into pyreflies.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Ed exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down in a bundle of energy "I wish I could do that!"

"Don't get so excited lumpy." Eddy remarked. the party soon placed their weapons back into their holding areas, before continuing on to their journey.

xxx

The party carried on through the trail, crossing over a makeshift bridge. There, they encountered a small group of crusaders marauding the path, two of which approached the party.

"We crusaders are training for the operation. Call on us if you encounter any sinspawn." They soon ran off, although one of the crusaders still stayed behind.

"Excuse me, we'd like to get to Kilika Temple." Tidus asked.

"Kilika Temple? Just simply keep following this path and you shall reach your destination." The crusader replied respectfully "Just a word of caution however: many poisonous fiends roam around this area, be sure to be prepared."

"Thank you." Yuna uttered gratefully as she bowed her head.

"Here, take this. You will need it." The crusader said as she handed Tidus the remedy and with that, the team had continued travelling through the path.

"So, who are you three?" Alex asked the Eds, staring intently at them.

"My name is Edd, with two D's. It's short for Eddward, but most people call me Double D." Edd replied kindly, pointing to Ed "That is Ed, and the short one is Eddy."

"Whaddya mean 'short'?" Eddy asked furiously, shaking his fist at the intelligent Ed "I should sock ya one, sock head!" Alex simply laughed at him, with Ed joining soon after "And what are YOU laughing at?"

"Umm, nothing... heh." Alex muttered before giggling quietly. However, the laughs were soon cut short as more fiends appeared. This time, the party were attacked by a wild cougar-like animal and a gigantic red bug. Alex stepped forward ahead of the party to confront the fiends, with Eddy and Ed promptly beside.

"So, are you gonna show us what you're made of?" Eddy asked competitively, wielding his daggers. Alex merely smirked, ruffling his hair a bit.

"Of course, I've got to make an impression." With that, Alex dashed towards the feral cougar, deftly executing a diagonal swipe. The canine however had jumped evaded the attack with an agile leap backwards, however the boy followed up with a horizontal strike which cut through the fiend like butter. The large bug attempted a beeline in Alex's direction, with Eddy moving just in time to block the attack with his daggers.

"Watch this!" Eddy shouted as he then attempted to swing rapidly at the fiend, which kept Eddy at arm's length by simply hovering a little bit too high for him. In fact, Eddy's struggle was beginning to amuse Alex somewhat, who merely stared onwards at Eddy's pathetic attempts to his the elusive fiend. The shenanigans were not to last long however, as Wakka sent his Blitzball flying into the fiend, crushing it like... well, a bug. Alex then sheathed his weapon, as did the two Eds.

"Yep, real impressive." Alex remarked, laughing loudly as the party continued walking.

"Hey, that bug was mine!" Eddy shouted "It was just too high."

"Maybe it was because you were a little too short Eddy." Double D insisted, causing Alex to laugh even louder as well as Ed and Tidus to join in on the fun as well. Eddy simply growled, ignoring his friends, as the party soon encountered another group of crusaders, who saluted the guard before making tracks again. The guard noticed Yuna and her guardians, and bowed gracefully.

"Good day, guardians. Many fiends have been sighted in areas attacked by Sin, please be careful on your journey." The guard advised, handing Yuna a Hi-potion. The party made their way back to the makeshift bridge, as they did however; they were confronted by another guard of the crusaders.

"Wait Lady Yuna, I'd steer clear of Lord Ochu. It's a very powerful fiend." The guard said. Yuna, the guardians and the non-guardians all huddled up together in order to devise a plan.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Yuna asked, glancing at each and every member of the group.

"It's entirely your choice Yuna." Lulu said "You don't have do this if you don't want to."

"I say we go see this Lord Ochu for ourselves." Eddy suggested, punching his palm "There ain't anything we can't handle."

"Yeah, Eddy's right, we won't know until we try right?" Tidus asked, smirking "Besides, we've got plenty of back up. We'll help each other out if the going gets tough." Yuna gave a small, affirmative nod, as a small smile popped up on her face.

"Okay then." Yuna agreed while nodding, the group deciding to face the fiend head on. They walked over the makeshift bridge again, and made their way the middle of the path as they encountered both Luzzu and Gatta.

"Company halt!" Luzzu exclaimed, stopping the team from advancing any further.

"This one is Lord Ochu, king of the wood. We've had trouble with this one before." Gatta informed, pointing behind him "Remember, the key to valour is discretion." Tidus unsheathed his sword, walking slowly towards the giant plant fiend blocking the passage through the bridge, "The Lord Ochu is a garden variety, we could send 100 crusaders and still lose. Not to mention that the Ochu's poison is an early path to the farplane." Gatta gave Yuna some antidotes, as the team advanced slowly.

"You guys ready?" Tidus asked, as the party stood behind in anticipation. Luzzu and Gatta vacated the area in order to not get caught up in the action.

"You betcha!" Ed exclaimed excitedly, as he rushed the Ochu head on, eliciting a loud shriek from the Lord of the Forest "Lothar will destroy you!" The battle had now truly commenced.

(TBC...)


	6. Chapter 6

Ed Edd n Eddy: A Final Fantasy

Chapter 6

"Ugh!" Ed exclaimed. He was flung backwards by the Lord Ochu's long limbs, kneeling on the ground. Eddy jumped high into the air with his daggers held firm, hoping to strike the fiend, however he too was swatted out of the air like a fly. He fell to his side, although he wasn't terribly injured.

"Man, this stupid plant's bugging me out!" Eddy shouted in exasperation, quickly getting back up to his feet. Alex rushed to the Ochu's side, dragging his sword across the floor. He expertly evaded the out-swinging vine of the monstrous plant with a quick side step, before rushing in for a deadly strike. With two hands firmly grasped on his blade, the mercurial youth raised his weapon high above his head, before quickly slamming it down into the creature's midsection. It let out an blood curdling screech, and sent Alex flying with a powerful shove back to his team-mates.

"Time for you to... get a little warmed up!" Lulu called out, as she summoned some magical energy around her hands. She then cast a fire ball straight into the Ochu, which dealt extra damage. It still wasn't done, and in fact leapt with surprising agility towards the party. Tidus and Kimahri both jumped in, parrying the attack with their buckles. They then unleashed a torrent of furious strikes, which were finished with diagonal slashes with their weapons, forcing it back by quite a distance. During the skirmish, Eddy had positioned himself behind the monster with adept stealth, and with a swift stab of his daggers dealt extreme damage. He kept his daggers in the beast for long enough, before he was forced off of it's back with some vicious, aggressive bucking from the Lord Ochu. He performed a surprisingly agile back flip, landing near Double D.

"Gee, this guy just won't go down!" Eddy groaned in frustration, glaring at his sock hatted friend

"Hey, why don't ya shoot it?"

"Wh-what!?" Double D proclaimed, almost in protestation rather than as a question "No, I won't use that, that thing-" with that the mighty beast had brought down it's claws upon Edd, when suddenly...

"You ain't hurtin' my friend!" Ed exclaimed, glowing with a radiant power. He was enveloped in a violent red aura, and his sword was beginning to pulsate furiously. Everyone had gazed at the uni-browed fighter... it seemed he had reached his limit.

"Ed?" Yuna asked, perplexed at the whole thing. The youngster had thrust his weapon in a manner that sent the Ochu flying back quite a distance, and began to charge up a special attack. He ran at great pace, and with a great leap in the air and with his sword held high above his head he called out,

"Brave Drive!"

He came crashing down upon his opponent, and in one single chopping motion had sliced the monster in half!

"Whoa!" Everyone gasped. The fiend had dissipated into various pyre-flies... and the aura around Ed had vanished. Even to the steely-eyed Alex was taken aback. He quickly turned around around, and with a big dumb grin on his face said,

"Heh, that was awesome!"

xxx

"So... what did ya mean when you told Double D to "Shoot", Eddy?" Wakka asked, eyeing up the three Eds. Eddy look perplexed, rubbing his head.

"Uh... ya see-"

"Don't bother explaining, I saw ya use that Machina earlier in Besaid..." Wakka muttered almost ashamed, shaking his head morosely.

"Umm... Wakka." Double D trailed off, looking into his eyes. He took a big gulp before continuing

"It appears that... after I was taken by Sin... we woke up in this strange place. Feeling defenceless, my friends and I took their supplies... this weapon included. I'm sorry." He revealed his automatic rifle to the party for all to see. Wakka looked appalled at first, but with a deep sigh, he regained his composure.

"It's okay brudda... it's just that, ya see, Chappu..." Wakka stopped, rubbing his head softly, "Never mind... it doesn't matter."

"Don't worry Wakka, like I said. I don't intend on relying on this 'thing' any time soon." Double D assured, albeit with a sheepish expression. The party kept on going, reaching a large set of steps leading to O'Holland's temple. Yuna and the Aurochs had challenged Tidus to a race up the steps which the young man obliged to, leaving the rest of the group behind.

"So... where did you learn to fight like that Alex?" Ed asked, clutching his hands excitedly "You're like a pro with that sword. Like Lothar the Barbarian!" The young man had cleared his breath before speaking.

"I've been fighting like that for 2 years now... ever since then I've been fighting like an experienced swordsman. It comes naturally to me I guess." Alex replied coolly, putting his hands behind his head.

"What exactly do you do? If you're such a city boy how come you're so 'good'?" Eddy questioned inquisitively, folding his arms in an irritated manner "Ya doin' odd jobs or somethin'?"

"Yeah... something like that. People ask for my help, and I solve the problem with my sword... it's pretty strange considering I haven't had training." Alex answered, smirking at the short Eddy "You jealous or something?"

"What!? No!" Eddy protested, letting out a large sigh. They kept on walking up the steps, when suddenly they head a sharp, definitive cry.

"SINSPAWN!"

The Aurochs had rushed down the steps to safety, leaving Tidus on his own at the top of the steps. The party had caught up, and with their weapons at the ready, they were prepared for combat.

Xxx

The monster in question was a giant clamshell-based Sinspawn, two gigantic hands with multiple tentacles sprouting from the ground. It was a formidable looking fiend indeed, which was why Yuna was left on the sidelines alongside Kimahri, Wakka and Double D. Alex, Ed, Eddy, Tidus and Lulu had taken it upon themselves to attack the Sinspawn head on.

"What's the plan of action then?" Alex asked with his sword at the ready.

"We attack the tentacles, drawing out its true form." Lulu replied, summoning magical energy in her hands "Fire!" she called out, projecting a great ball of fire against one of the appendages. Eddy evaded the movements of one of the tentacles, before slicing it in half. Alex had swiftly sliced one of the tentacles apart, whilst Ed also did the same with another. Eventually, all of the tentacles were destroyed, rendering the hands useless. They shifted back underground, leaving the clamshell-like fiend as the sole combatant. It began to open up, releasing a toxic green smog upon the party.

"Yeesh! Ed, that's a worse smell than your bedroom!" Eddy remarked as he covered his nose with his hand. The form was released, revealing itself to look like some sort of green, creature resembling a mutated squid. The party fully reformed itself, as the danger of added limbs were no more. They scatted out, with the main trio of the Eds standing together, followed by another trio of Wakka, Kimahri and Tidus just to the side. Lulu and Yuna maintained a duet just opposite of the Eds, whilst Alex stood solitary in the middle just behind them.

"Let's go!" Cried Ed, leaping towards the Sinspawn with vigour. He raised his sword before bringing it down in a chopping motion, intending to deal damage. However the beast had caught his blade between it's palm, before breathing a thick smog into the young boy's face. He was sent flying backwards by the shear force, and the smog rendered him poisoned, meaning he couldn't sit up without feeling any pain.

"Ed!" Eddy exclaimed desperately, dashing towards his partner "Don't worry big guy I'm coming!" He as followed by Alex, who provided a distraction for the short lad. He parried and dodged the fiend's physical attacks, managing to hold it off long enough for Eddy to cart Ed to the sidelines, with help from Ed of course. Alex was joined by the othertrio, one of whom, Wakka, threw his blitzball at the Sinspawn. It momentarily stopped it's advances on Alex, and as it was stunned for that moment, Tidus leapt up and with a swift swing of his sword sliced across the creature's mid-rift. Kimahri followed up with a quick lung with his spear, before he was forced back by a strong push. Alex looked on, not focusing too much on what the Sinspawn was doing.

"Alex, look out!" Tidus called. Alex looked up, and for a moment felt... different. He couldn't do the evasive manoeuvre's that he could before, as if some sort of fighting force had left him. For the first time in years, the young man had felt powerless. All he could muster was a weak back-step, before falling on his back. Covering his eyes, he couldn't bare to watch...

"Valefore!"

The aeon came from the skies, landing in front of the boy.

"Now Valefore, finish this!" Yuna commanded, raising her staff high in the air. The winged aeon gathered up energy in its beak, before unleashing a fiery ray of energy at the Sinspawn. Suddenly there was an explosion, and the result: the fiend was defeated. It slumped lifelessly in its shell, dissolving into numerous Pyre-flies.

"What was all that about?" Eddy asked, with one eyebrow raised in suspicion "You choked or something?" Alex looked ahead, rather gloomy at that. Something strange had happened that he couldn't quite put a finger on.

"I... I don't know." Alex replied, scratching his head in a perplexed manner "I didn't feel like myself that moment... as if something had left me..." He crossed his arms "It's never happened to me before, I wonder what's going on..."

"Beats me!" Ed shouted dumbly, a great grin stitched across his face "But I do know that we're safe now!"

xxx

"So... are there any fiends in Zanarkand?" Wakka asked, looking over at Tidus and the Eds.

"Well, there aren't many around but it's a big deal when one shows up..." Tidus replied curtly, before swiftly looking up at Wakka "Hey, since when did you start believing me about Zanarkand?"

"Maybe... Sin takes people from a different point of time, like a thousand years in the past. Instead of killing them he just takes them somewhere, and puts them back..." Wakka theorised, folding his arms. Lulu chuckled, in a somewhat incredulous manner.

"Here you go again Wakka, with your theories one after another... instead of looking at the truth, the truth being that Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere." Lulu said cuttingly, continuing her walk up the stairs. At this point, Wakka had sat down in contemplation, silently mulling over her words. "Sin... crushed Chappu, and left him to die on the Djose Shore. That, is the truth." She then headed off to the temple, quickly followed by an apprehensive Yuna and the typically stoic Kimahri. The Eds, Alex and Tidus were left behind alongside Wakka, who quickly stood up with a sort of solemn look on his face. He turned to the small group of lads and with a smile said,

"She's right, no point in dwelling on it now. Besides, we're praying to win, ya?" With that he left the group, following the rest of the guardians. Tidus went after him, keeping a steady pace behind Wakka.

"Wow... that's pretty cold..." Eddy muttered, hands in his pockets "It makes me miss the good times back home..."

"You're right Eddy, but we have no choice but to keep going." Double D interjected, walking up the steps after the rest of the group.

"Yeah, we've gotta find the hero!" Ed exclaimed, excitedly marching up the stairs. Alex walked behind them, listening in on their conversation. He was intrigued by their conversation, and took it upon himself to interrupt.

"Hero, huh?" Alex questioned, "What's he look like?"

"We don't know, the only information that we have is that he's one year older than the three of us. And that he was mysteriously taken from our home 10 years ago." Double D replied in a polite manner, looking at the boy "Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason... how old are you guys anyway?"

"We're all thirteen." Eddy answered curtly, smirking "How about you?"

"Me? I'm fourteen..." Alex replied in a hushed tone, folding his arms "My memory is a bit foggy regarding the time I was four years old, but everything after that is clear as day." The trio looked amongst themselves, whispering themselves before they looked again at Alex.

"Ya know..." Eddy trailed off, examining the boy up and down "That great spirit thing did say something about this 'hero' guy being a year older than us..."

"It's probably a coincidence, but we'll keep it in mind." Double D added, putting his hands in his pockets. Ed clicked together, almost as if a light bulb had lit inside his head.

"Wait! So Alex is like, the hero!?" The lovable oaf deduced, his uni-brow narrowing as he looked into the youngster's icy blue eyes "No way! It all makes sense now! It's just like my comics." Alex had chuckled to himself, shaking his head not in disdain, but mere surprise.

"I don't think I've ever been called a hero before." Alex said plainly, "I think the chances of me being this so called 'hero' are unlikely..." For the moment, they boys had all agreed, and with that they continued on to the temple of Summoner O'Holland. It was a magnificent sight, a grand temple with multiple pillars and other pieces of architectural design surrounding it. The guardians had already made their stay, and just up ahead the Aurochs were being confronted by another group of oddly dressed people. The leader of which had deep crimson hair, and wore a purple uniform covered with stars and crescent moons. His body, like his team-mates, was adorned with tribal tattoos.

"Just remember boys, even kids can play!" The redhead mocked, before leading his men away from the temple. He shoulder barged his way past Eddy, drawing out a slight outcry of frustration from the young man.

"Hey, watch it!" Eddy exclaimed exasperatedly, although to his chagrin he was ignored.

"What did we miss?" Edd asked.

"Oh, that? They're the Luca Goers. They're a good team... but a little too stuck up for my liking." Wakka replied as a little bit of enthusiasm crept up within "I'm hoping that we kick their butts at the blitzball tournament."

"That guy, putting people down! They're as bad as my old man." Tidus complained, shaking his head furiously.

"But Sir Jecht was a good natured and friendly man!" Yuna proclaimed, putting a comforting hand on Tidus.

"Heh, yeah... not the Jecht I know..." Tidus shot back. And with that, the party entered the temple.

Xxx

"Whoa... pretty snazzy place you've got here." Eddy marvelled at the sight of Kilika Temple. It was surrounded by many stone statues of Lord O'Holland itself. Wakka prayed at one of the statues, accompanied by Tidus who also decided to pray. Suddenly, two figures had come out of the door at the top of the steps leading to the Trial. One of them was a petite, dark skinned woman. By her side stood a large, brutish man with small, narrow eyes. He didn't appear to be the vocal type.

"Hey Ed, someone even bigger and dumber than you." Eddy remarked, folding his arms.

"Eddy, control yourself!" Double D shouted, slapping his hands over his friend's mouth "My apologies miss." She ignored the sock-hatted youth, and instead turned her attention to Yuna.

"My oh my, if it isn't Lord Braska's daughter..." She said, eyeing the Summoner's companions

"Yes ma'am, and you are?" Yuna enquired.

"The name's Dona, I too am a summoner." Dona answered, "These are your guardians? My oh my what a rabble!" Taking offence, Yuna stood her ground and confronted her fellow Summoner.

"I have as many guardians as I can trust, I trust them with my life! I have my ways of doing things, and I'll respect your ways as well. So please, leave me be." Yuna had voiced her concerns in such a manner that she slightly took Dona aback.

"Hmph, quality over quantity dear. I only need Barthello, isn't that right?" Dona assured, glancing over to her solitary guardian. Barthello responded with a quick nod, before sheepishly looking towards the other side of the room "Come on, let's go Barthello." With that, the two seemingly left the temple. Wakka had finished praying, allowing the guardians to enter the Trial room yet again. In the middle stood a device similar to that of an elevated which all of the guardians stepped on. Tidus tried to step on, but was shoved off by Kimahri.

"H-hey what's the deal!?" Tidus questioned in exasperation, putting his hands on his hips.

"You're not guardians... yet." Lulu replied, and to Tidus and co's surprise Yuna too had agreed.

"We'll be back soon." The young summoner reassured, as the elevator-esque construct had made it's descent. The quintet had groaned, they knew that 'soon' would not mean soon at all. Some time had passed, and the contraption had begun to make it's way up. As it did, Dona and Barthello had made their re-appearance.

"Oh no, it's you again..." Eddy muttered disdainfully, "What do ya want?" Dona had chuckled deviously, as a mischievous grin began to appear on her face.

"Why aren't you with them?" Dona asked in a fake politeness, as the elevator had fully come back up.

"Only summoners and their guardians are allowed in, but I'm sure you already knew that." Alex answered irritably.

"Barthello, see to it that they join them!" Dona commanded. With that, the big brute had grabbed all five of them and threw them onto the elevator. They all glared at Dona, but as they descended down into the lower levels of the Trials they all agreed on one thing: things were bad, really really bad. They reached the bottom floor, and as they stepped off of the platform they glared at the door in front of them. In almost frightening unison, they all mused...

"Well, there's no going back now."

(TBC)


End file.
